Forgotten memories
by frozenficwriter
Summary: [ElsaXLectrice] Imaginez. Vous vous réveillez un jour et vous vous retrouvez à Arendelle. Votre portable ne fonctionne plus et vous êtes seule avec des personnes qui semblent vous prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais au fond ont-ils vraiment tord en disant vous connaitre? Mystère...
1. Chapter 1

Tu te réveilles en sentant tes membres douloureux, et pour cause tu t'es apparemment endormie par terre. Tu te relèves lentement en époussetant tes vêtements. Un regard t'a suffi. Tu n'es pas chez toi, tu n'es pas dans ta chambre, comme tu devrais l'être.  
>« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire… »<br>Tu prends ton téléphone précipitamment et l'allume, le cœur battant. Un voyant attire ton attention. Un voyant que tu n'es pas tellement heureuse de voir.  
>« Pas de réseau bien sûr, sinon ce n'est vraiment pas drôle hein comme on dit, grommelles-tu en rangeant rageusement ton téléphone dans ta poche »<br>Tu regardes alors autour de toi, cherchant un quelque chose de familier dans cet endroit inconnu. Mais tu ne reconnais rien… Et à dire vrai, tu n'as strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Mais vraiment aucune. A moins que (nom de ta ville) soit devenu carrément bizarre, avec un château, un village … Tu aurais pu te croire revenu au temps où la royauté existait encore.  
>Que faire ? Tu n'en sais rien et ça t'énerve. Pourquoi cela ne t'arrive qu'à toi ? Tu soupires de désespoir. Tu te sens perdue ici, sans aucun repère. Tu te sens littéralement piégée. Tu n'as aucun indice sur ce que tu es censée faire ici. Et puis…Qu'adviendrait-il de toi si tu ne retrouvais pas le chemin pour rentrer chez toi ? Tu frémis à cette pensée. Tu ne veux pas vraiment envisager cette possibilité, mais elle s'impose à toi. Tu secoues ta tête 'N'y penses pas, te dis-tu à toi-même, ça ira'<p>

Inspirant un bon coup, tu contemples alors le château devant toi. Il est imposant et en très bon état 'Surprenant, penses-tu'. Mais ce qui te frappe le plus à cet instant, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun touriste en vue. Ce château a pourtant l'air splendide. 'Après tout, quitte à être coincée ici, autant aller visiter, penses-tu' Tu avances donc vers le château, un peu plus intriguée à chaque pas que tu fais. Tremblante, tu arrives enfin devant les imposantes portes et entre timidement en passant d'abord la tête. Tu entres à l'intérieur te demandant si tu as vraiment le droit d'être ici et recules d'un pas en tombant nez à nez avec un garde. 'Oups, penses-tu'

« Vous désirez, mademoiselle ?, dit le garde en te regardant de la tête au pied comme si tu venais de la cinquième dimension »  
>Après une courte réflexion, tu tires alors une conclusion : c'est une supercherie. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Sinon comment expliquer cet homme qui se prend si au sérieux ?<br>« Waaah, trop mortel le costume !, t'exclames-tu, C'est un parc à thème en fait ! Mes parents m'ont fait une surprise j'en suis sûre. »  
>Après avoir haussé un sourcil, le garde en question se racle la gorge et reprend impassible : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mademoiselle » En une phrase il vient d'anéantir l'explication la plus probable de ta présence ici. « Vous êtes ici à Arendelle et ceci est la demeure de la reine »<br>Arendelle ? Tu le regardes fixement puis écarquille les yeux Tu commences à craindre le pire. La plaisanterie va trop loin. Il faut que ça s'arrête. « La reine ? Y'a plus de reine ou de roi en France depuis des siècles ! On est en l'an 2000 pas au Moyen Age! »  
>« L'an 2000 ?, te questionne le garde se demandant visiblement si tout va bien dans ta tête, et nous ne sommes pas en France, désolé. Maintenant, je vous prie de vous en allez.<br>- Mais je n'ai même pas pu visiter ! »  
>On te traîne alors de force dehors, tu as seulement le temps de voir une magnifique blonde descendre les escaliers habillée de façon très noble, et, à ton désespoir, peu ressemblante à la mode actuelle. Tu agites ta main pour faire un ''coucou'' à la jeune femme avant de disparaitre derrière les portes. Ta dernière vision : les yeux écarquillés de cette belle blonde. Ils étaient d'un bleu tellement profond, si beau…<p>

Reprenant tes esprit, tu te rends alors compte que tu es de retour à ton point de départ « Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle…, soupires-tu en te dirigeant vers le village »  
>Te parler à toi-même est une de tes mauvaises habitudes. Aussi longtemps que tu te souviennes, tu l'as toujours fait.<br>Tout en marchant, tu remarques vite que tout le monde te regarde de travers. Et surtout, il n'y a strictement aucune femme en pantalon. Tu commences alors à te questionner sérieusement. Dans quelle galère t'es-tu encore embarquée…  
>Tu pousses les portes d'une taverne, décidant d'ignorer les regards braqués sur toi. La salle est bruyante, mais l'ambiance y est joviale. Un sourire se dessine lentement sur tes lèvres. C'est bien une odeur de rhum, de bière et de vin que tu perçois. Et tu aimes ça. Non pas que tu sois alcoolique, tu aimes juste l'alcool, sans jamais faire d'excès.<br>Tu t'avances au comptoir tant bien que mal, parce que oui les gens se mettent évidemment dans ton chemin,, essayant d'attirer l'attention du tavernier avant de lui demander quelques renseignements.  
>« Ici ? Nous sommes à Arendelle. , rien qu'à te voir, tu ne dois pas être du coin ! »<br>Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi tu le sais... 'Trop occupé à regarder le décolleté de la femme d'à côté, songes-tu'  
>« -Excusez-moi, je m'appelle (ton prénom) et…<br>- Et moi Rodolf, dit-il avec ironie.  
>-Ecoutez-moi…. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, mais je voudrais aller à (ta ville). »<br>Il soupire et pose le verre qu'il nettoyait brutalement sur le comptoir.  
>« Ecoute petite, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais si tu continues comme ça, on va te prendre pour une folle.<br>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !  
>- Et sûrement pas de la mienne… »<br>Il part ensuite servir un autre client. Tu abandonnes… Il s'en moque de tes problèmes après tout. Tu sens l'envie de pleurer monter, mais ravales tes larmes avec le peu de fierté qu'il te reste.  
>« (Ton prénom), c'est bien toi ? »<br>Tu te retournes dans la direction de la personne qui t'as appelé, tout sourire, pensant enfin avoir retrouvé quelqu'un que tu connais. Mais ton sourire s'efface aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Tu ne la connais pas… Elle a les cheveux couleur geais, le teint pâle et des yeux d'un vert perçant. Le genre de personne qui aurait dû te marquer en temps normal. Et pourtant tu ne t'en souviens pas. 'Elle a dû se tromper de personne'.  
>« Je te croyais morte après l'incident… »<br>'L'incident ? Morte ? Il doit y avoir méprise...'  
>Tu regardes la femme mi- intriguée, mi- choquée et te pince pour vérifier que tu ne dors pas.<br>« Vous devez faire erreur, je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez. »  
>Sans que tu aies le temps de l'en empêcher, elle tire ton poignet avant de poser son doigt sur le tatouage en forme de flocon de neige qui s'y trouve.<br>« Tu as pourtant ce tatouage… ».  
>Rodolf s'incline alors précipitamment « Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avez pas reconnue ». Ton regard plein d'incompréhension ne cesse de passer de la femme à Rodolf encore et encore. « Je l'ai depuis ma naissance… Mais je ne suis qu'une simple étudiante…<br>- Ne te moque pas de nous. Tu es … »  
>Ne supportant plus la situation, tu libères ton poignet d'un seul coup et dis : « Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que je suis ou pas. Alors arrêter avec ça, bon sang. De toute manière je m'en vais. »<br>Tu sors ensuite rageusement de la taverne si bien que tu ne peux plus entendre ce que la jeune femme dit.  
>« -La reine risque, d'être bouleversée si elle la voit, dit-elle à Rodolf,<br>-Il faut prévenir la reine avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Je m'en chargerai, même si je pense qu'elles sont prédestinées à se croiser. (Ton prénom) adorait marcher dans les parcelles de vignes non loin du château. »<br>Tu cours le plus loin possible. Tu déteste ce monde, tu déteste en faire partie tout d'un coup. Tu déteste être loin de chez toi… Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi serais-tu morte ? Ce n'est pas logique, parce que si c'est ça le paradis, c'est pourri comme endroit. Ces gens sont sûrement fous, c'est tout. Ou alors, tu deviens folle. Tu soupires. Tes réflexions ne te mènent à rien.

Tu es à présent dans ce qui te semble être une forêt. Tu t'arrêtes, t'assoies sur une souche d'arbre, et tu cherches une explication et surtout que faire. Tu tiens ta tête entre tes mains A chaque problème il y a une solution, il suffit de la trouver non ? Ce ne doit pas être si compliqué….


	2. Chapter 2

Tu es maintenant hors du village. Bon résumons. Il y a une reine et une princesse, quelqu'un qui te ressemble vivait ici, et maintenant on te prend pour cette personne. Sans ajouter que tu es à l'évidence dans une époque antérieure à la tienne, donc adieu chère technologie bien aimée...

Quel pétrin... Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à toi. Tu es du genre à toujours te retrouver dans des situations impossibles. Tu regardes à nouveau le château au loin, comme si le contempler te ramènerais chez toi, avant de te lever et te diriger vers ce qui te semblait être des vignes. Tu souris en voyant que ton intuition était bonne. Tu t'appuies alors sur un arbre observant le paysage devant toi. Puis tu consultes à nouveau ton portable "Toujours rien, soupires-tu désespérée" Tu te sens atrocement seule, et sans défense. Tu songes à ce que tu vas devenir, tu te demandes si ta famille s'inquiète de ta disparition et surtout, tu cherches désespérément un moyen pour que tout redevienne "normal".

Tu entends des pas. Naturellement, tu mets tous tes sens en alerte. "La connaissant, elle ne devrait pas être loin, s'exclame une voix d'homme lointaine"

'Elle ?, penses-tu, on me cherche ?' Tu te relèves sans bruit et avances doucement pour voir de qui il s'agit. Tu fronces les sourcils en reconnaissant le garde que tu as vu tantôt.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut...'

Puis tu vois Rodolf avec lui "Baissez votre arme, vous allez l'effrayer..., dit-il en appuyant sur le bras du garde, on ne chasse pas un ours là, on recherche une amie proche de la reine"

'Amie proche ? Je ne la connais même pas leur reine... Ça y est je sais... Tous ces gens sont des psychopathes et ils m'ont kidnappée pour s'amuser à me rendre folle. Oui c'est sûrement cela.'

Tu avances doucement après avoir vérifié que la voie est libre. Tu presses le pas pour sortir de la forêt avant qu'on te remarque. Quand soudain, tu sens une main saisir ton épaule. Tu émets un léger son. 'Un piège ?'

"Te voilà, dirait le garde avant d'être surpris en te reconnaissant, encore toi ? "

Tu donnes un coup dans ses parties intimes, comme un réflexe. Tu compatis ensuite à sa douleur mais honnêtement tu n'avais pas le choix. On te traque, tu ne fais que te défendre.

« Espèce d'homme de Néandertal, ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous ne m'aviez pas prise par surprise. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Vous m'avez chassée du château et maintenant vous voulez m'y ramener de force »

A croire que les heures passées à te moquer des monologues des ''méchants'' qui causent la perte de ceux-ci dans les films, ne t'ont rien appris. La preuve : tu en as oublié Rodolf, et à peine t'es-tu retournée que tu entends un "désolé" avant de perdre connaissance.

Tu te réveilles et ouvre doucement les yeux. Tu distingues plusieurs personnes rapidement. Et une fois que ta vision est claire, tu reconnais la femme que tu as vue dans les escaliers un peu plus tôt et Rodolf. Tu jettes un œil autour de toi. Tu es assise dans un fauteuil en cuir dans une pièce qui ressemble à un salon.

"J'ai mal au cou..., dis-tu en te massant la nuque."

Ta voix attire leur attention.

"Tu es enfin réveillée, dit la jeune blonde. "

" Non sans blague…, grommelles-tu de mauvaise humeur"

La blonde te regarde avec un quelque chose dans les yeux qui te rends toute chose et à ta remarque elle fronce légèrement les sourcils. Tu la trouve magnifique. A cette pensée, tu secoues la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ces choses-là. Et puis, cette femme t'a faite ''enlever'', tu ne vas pas commencer à avoir un syndrome de Stockholm quand même.

Rodolf se racle alors la gorge et s'adresse à la jeune femme : « Majesté, puis-je vous laissez avec elle ? Le travail m'attend… »

'Majesté ? C'est donc elle la reine…'

La reine donne alors son accord et Rodolf s'incline devant elle avant de s'en aller. La jeune blonde se retourne à nouveau vers toi.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?, demande-t-elle en semblant redouter ta réponse.

- Pas du tout, soupires-tu, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici, vous savez.

- Je vois..., dit-elle apparemment décontenancée"

Elle a l'air triste. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu aimerais la rassurer d'une quelconque manière. Tu veux trouver quelque chose à dire, tu veux étrangement... Oui c'est ça... La préserver de toute peine, la protéger... 'Et voilà, trop tard je commence déjà à m'attacher…'

"Je...Je suis désolé. Si je pouvais, je me souviendrai."

Elle t'adresse alors un sourire, qui, tu le sais, dissimule sa peine. Tu as ce drôle de don d'empathie la concernant. Tu trouves cela bizarre au fond.

"Ce n'est rien... J'ai juste perdu quelqu'un il y a quelques années. Tu lui ressemblais tellement que j'ai cru que peut-être, elle était revenue. Qu'elle avait trouvé je ne sais quel moyen pour échapper à la mort. Mais on ne peut pas y échapper. J'ai été bête..."

Tu la regarde, compatissant réellement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire pour elle sérieusement ? Tu es d'accord pour admettre qu'il y a peut-être une ressemblance entre la personne qu'elle connaissait et toi. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était dans un monde magique et que comme dans les Disneys il suffit de claquer des doigts pour que le problème soit résolu…

Tu te lèves un instant, prête à partir puis hésites. Ta main gauche viens toucher ton poignet droit, juste au niveau du tatouage. Tu te demandes alors si toute cette histoire as vraiment un sens, et si tu peux enfin comprendre pourquoi tu as ce tatouage depuis ta naissance. Tu fais face à la reine. Tu plonges un regard déterminé dans le sien, puis renonces en te sentant ''hypnotisée'' par ses yeux bleus.

"J'ai seulement une question à vous poser et après je partirai si cela doit se passer ainsi... votre Majesté."

Tu as rajouté le "votre Majesté" maladroitement. Tu n'es pas habituée à ce genre de convention. Elle pose alors ses yeux sur toi. Gênée d'un coup, tu regardes le sol en plaçant une main sur ta nuque. 'Fichu tique…'

Tu remontes alors ta manche pour lui montrer ton tatouage.

« Ce tatouage ? J'ai cru comprendre que la personne que vous connaissiez en avait un semblable. Ça vous évoque quoi ? Je suis née avec...Et je ne sais pas d'où ça vient… »

Elle avance vers toi comme pressée de pouvoir regarder si tu dis vrai. D'une main elle attrape ton poignet et du bout du doigt, caresse le flocon. Tu sens que sa main est froide, mais cela ne te dérange pas, malgré le léger frisson qui traverse ton corps. Tu te sens confuse, sans comprendre pourquoi. Cette femme est magnifique c'est sûr. Une chevelure blonde, des yeux d'un bleu profond, une corpulence juste comme il faut, une voix d'une douceur…En somme, cette femme est trop parfaite justement et ce n'est pas ton genre de t'intéresser à des filles atteignant un tel stade de perfection.

"Ce que ça m'évoque…, dit-elle pensive, ce tatouage symbolise un amour éternel. « Il ne s'effacera pas tant que mon cœur lui appartiendra » C'est ce que tu avais dit quand … enfin c'est ce que mon amie m'avait expliqué"

Tu la regardes sans comprendre, où plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre. 'Comment quelqu'un comme elle pourrait s'intéresser à toi ?' Il te semble plus logique de penser que son amie aimait donc quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et que ce flocon était le signe de l'amour qu'elle portait à cette personne.

« Un flocon qui symbolise l'amour ? C'est particulier quand même. J'aurai plutôt pensé à autre chose…Un cœur ou le signe de l'infini par exemple »

Tu vois la souveraine rougir sous ton regard interrogateur. 'Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?, te demandes-tu'

"Si tu pouvais te souvenir tu comprendrais, soupire-t-elle."

'Que peut-elle sous-entendre par-là ?... 'Elle plonge ses yeux dans les tiens et tu rougis légèrement. 'Oh misère, il faut qu'elle arrête de faire ça, penses-tu, ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale' Un sourire bien que léger apparaît sur les lèvres de la reine. Elle semblait aimer te faire rougir ainsi. 'Et elle aime que je me sentes confuse en plus…'

"C'est décidé, dis-tu, tant que je ne trouve pas un moyen pour retourner chez moi, je veux bien essayer de me rappeler, même si c'est pas gagné. Et on pourrait même essayer d'être amies. Enfin si vous me permettez de rester, Majesté. »

Tu t'inclines presque mais la jeune blonde t'en empêche.

« Ce sera juste Elsa, d'accord ?, dit-elle d'une voix douce avant d'ordonner qu'on te prépare une chambre »

'Elle cherche vraiment à me rendre dingue avec son attitude très amicale ou je rêve ? Parce qu'elle a obtenu que je reste de ma propre volonté… Je suis faible devant elle je crois' Tu fais alors une légère moue puis tu réalises ce que signifie l'ordre qu'elle vient de donner. Tu es estomaquée. « Je vais vivre ici ?

-Oui, bien entendu (prénom). »

Tu es toute excitée à l'idée de rester dans ce château.

« Merci, Elsa. »

La reine rougit soudainement. Ça fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas prononcé son prénom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 : Fragments de passé

_**Bonjour ! Comme prévu voici un chapitre un peu particulier. On fait un retour en arrière, et on découvre une partie du passé : Evidemment j'ai laissé des zones d'ombres. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et pensez aux reviews !**_

Tu es dans la bibliothèque, assise dans un fauteuil au milieu des rayonnages, avec un livre dans une main et un chocolat chaud dans l'autre quand tu remarques qu'Elsa passe encore et encore devant toi 'Elle essaie d'attirer mon attention ?, penses-tu'. Tu ris doucement, lui refusant le regard qu'elle attend pendant quelques instants. Puis tu lèves enfin les yeux comme si de rien était.

« Vous adorez aller et venir ou c'est moi, votre Majesté ?, dis-tu pour la taquiner »

Elle vient vers toi et te prend ton livre avant de sourire face à tes protestations « -Je t'ai dit mille fois de m'appeler Elsa.

- Voulez-vous bien me rendre mon livre ma chère Elsa, dis-tu en accentuant sur le « Elsa ». »

Elle sourit d'un air joueur, ce qui la rend craquante, et fait non de la tête. Tu soupires en te levant « Ne va pas te plaindre après que je ne lis pas assez » Tu es d'humeur joueuse, Elsa ne va pas être déçue. Tu bois une gorgée en prenant soin de créer une moustache de chocolat au-dessus de tes lèvres. Cela fait rire Elsa qui passe un doigt pour récupérer le chocolat et ensuite le porter à sa bouche. « Délicieux »

Tu rougis de plus belle. Elle a ce don incroyable de te rendre dingue avec de simples gestes. Et au fond tu adores ce petit jeu entre vous.

"Anna est sortie ce matin, dit-elle"

Tu hausses un sourcil face à cette information. 'C'était donc ça…' Tu sais exactement ce qu'elle attend de toi. Mais tu te plais à faire celle qui ne comprend pas. D'ailleurs c'est de bonne guerre, vous vous étiez mises d'accord pour que ça n'arrive plus. Mais à croire que vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. 'Elsa, je sais que tu veux m'embrasser, penses-tu, mais j'aime trop te taquiner pour le faire tout de suite'

"Tu veux qu'on cherche où elle planque son chocolat c'est ça ?"

Tu le fais exprès. Tu veux la pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. D'ailleurs tu souris, lorsqu'elle fait une moue exaspérée avant de se rapprocher de toi en plongeant son regard dans le tien. Elle s'arrête juste quelques centimètres de ton visage. Tu es subjuguée par sa beauté. Tu t'es d'ailleurs toujours demandée ce qu'elle te trouve pour t'aimer autant. Tu n'es pas laide, mais à côté d'elle tu te trouves banale, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Elle dépose alors ses lèvres sur ton cou provoquant un agréable frisson dans tout ton corps. Tu essaies de lutter mais tes sentiments sont plus forts que ta raison. Tu adores ça : cette proximité, ce contact,… Tu l'aimes en fait et rien que ça parait être mal. Enfin à en croire certaines personnes.

"Je...je croyais qu'on devait arrêter ça"

Tu as dit cela plus pour te donner bonne conscience qu'autre chose, parce que la manière dont tu as prononcé ces quelques mots laisse penser que tu en veux encore.

Elsa replonge son regard dans le tien. Elle a cet air sérieux qui lui sied si bien. Tu trouves qu'elle a vraiment l'air d'une reine à cet instant. «Peut-on réellement lutter contre... » Elle prend alors ta main et l'amène sur son cœur "...l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Crois mois j'ai essayé de me dire que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, jusqu'à ce je vois dans tes yeux que tu le voulais aussi" Tu es réellement touchée, mais dissimules cela sous la plaisanterie. Tu as toujours eu du mal à parler de tes sentiments "tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as mis ma main au niveau de ta poitrine, et je me demande ce que je dois en déduire, dis-tu la taquinant"

Elsa roule des yeux comme pour dire 'tu es vraiment impossible toi...'.

Tu lui prends alors timidement la main et entrecroises vos doigts. Tu aimes la froide chaleur que te procure chaque contact avec elle. Tu ne sais pas vraiment si elle le sait d'ailleurs. Certains pensent qu'il n'y a pas plus froid que cette reine, alors que toi tu penses qu'au contraire, il n'y a rien de plus chaud qu'elle. Il suffit de ne pas se laisser leurrer par les apparences.

Ton regard évite le sien. Non pas que tu n'aimes pas la regarder. Mais simplement parce tu te sens désarmée face à elle. Mais Elsa contrecarre soudain ta tactique. Sa main amène ton visage près du sien. Elle approche alors ses lèvres des tiennes et ferme ses yeux, attendant. Tu ne te fais pas prier et viens l'embrasser. Et comme à chaque fois que tu lui succombes tu as l'impression de perdre pied, qu'elle devient ta réalité à elle seule.

L'irruption d'Anna dans la bibliothèque interrompt votre baiser. Vous vous écartez rapidement l'une de l'autre. Vous êtes toutes les deux rouges de gêne. Tu ne pensais pas qu'elle serait de retour aussi vite…

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rougir toutes les deux ?, dit Anna suspicieusement

- Rien rien, on planifiait seulement de piller ta planque à chocolat."

Anna prend un air faussement boudeur "tu ne la trouvera jamais !"

Tu ris puis Anna reprend la parole : "vous n'avez pas oublié la réception de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? "

Tu fais non de la tête. Comment aurais-tu pu oublier… Ce soir serait sûrement ton dernier soir. Elsa remarque ton air maussade et frôle intentionnellement ta main. Son contact t'apaise un peu, mais pas assez pour te faire sourire.

Les heures passèrent vite, trop vite. Tu rejoins alors Elsa dans sa chambre. Tu la regardes de haut en bas et déclare "Tu es absolument magnifique". Elle se retourne un moment vers toi et souris "Tu trouves ? " Tu acquiesces et viens embrasser sa joue. Elsa te regarde avec une petite moue, pour signifier qu'elle aurait préféré sur ses lèvres.

"Elsa ?

-Oui, (prénom) ?

-Je tenais juste à te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle commençant à s'inquiéter. »

Tu veux lui dire une sorte d'adieu, mais rien ne sors. Puis finalement :

-Je t'aime. Je sais que le fait qu'on soit du même sexe rend les choses plus ou moins impossible et qu'un jour il te faudra sûrement te marier. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ressens plus qu'une attraction physique pour toi… Et sache que j'aime tout de toi "

Elsa te regarde, visiblement émue, mais se demandant surement qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui faire une déclaration tout d'un coup. "Je t'aime aussi"

Elle vient alors te prendre contre elle. Ce contact est si doux… Tu as envie de pleurer mais ravales tes larmes 'J'espère que tu me pardonneras, penses-tu'

Tu finis par sortir de la pièce et vas faire un tour en cuisine pour goûter à un peu de tout. Bien sûr les cuisiniers rouspètent après toi mais au fond ils t'aiment bien "Ce n'est pas dans la nourriture, songes-tu"

Peu après la réception commence. Tu entres dans la salle inspirant profondément. 'Reste calme, tu vas trouver'. Tu avances alors lentement observant chaque personne présente. Tu cherches Elsa des yeux. Elle est sur son trône au fond de la salle. Une table est devant elle, et à sa droite tu remarques une chaise de libre. 'Qui doit s'asseoir là ?'

« (Ton prénom) !, crie quelqu'un derrière toi en te sautant dessus »

Tu manques d'avoir une crise cardiaque et tu n'as pas besoin de te retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

« A…Je veux dire Princesse .., dis-tu, nous en avons déjà parlé. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de me faire des frayeurs pareilles.

-Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais été là à l'heure. Ta chaise t'attend ! »

Tu regardes à nouveau la chaise.

« A côté de sa Majesté ? Ce n'est pas convenable, Princesse. C'est votre place pas la mienne »

Tu détestes toutes ses manières mais c'est le règlement.

« Elle souhaite que ce soit toi, dit-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus »

Tu rougis d'un coup. Tu vois alors passer quelqu'un qui te semble suspect. Tu tentes de voir de qui il s'agit mais Anna te gêne.

« Excusez-moi, princesse »

Tu te précipites écartant les personnes sur ton passage. Mais il est trop tard. Tu souffles rageusement. La personne a disparue.

Tu soupires et vas t'asseoir à côté d'Elsa. Elle te sourit chaleureusement en te voyant et glisse une main contre la tienne sous la table. Tu te sens un instant détendue, mais tu es rapidement à nouveau sur tes gardes, même Elsa a remarqué que tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel. Un serviteur vient lui servir du vin tandis qu'un autre s'occupe de ton verre 'Le vin, penses-tu, serait-ce….'. Elsa pose un instant son verre. Tu en profites pour le saisir et boire une gorgée dedans avant de l'échanger avec le tien. Tu n'as pas à attendre beaucoup pour avoir confirmation de ton hypothèse. Tu commences à manquer d'air. Tu lâches la coupe qui va se briser sur le sol. Elsa se tourne vers toi, surprise. Elle donne l'ordre qu'on nettoie les éclats de cristal. Elle remarque alors que tu as l'air mal.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle te fait servir un peu d'eau et te tend un autre verre. Tu essaies de boire mais ça n'arrange rien. Tu poses le récipient et te lèves pour quitter la table. Tu manques de t'écrouler, mais te retiens in extremis sur un mur. Ton regard croise celui de la reine qui se lève à présent pour te rejoindre. Une fois sortie de la grande salle, tu te laisses tomber doucement sur le sol. Elsa te trouve ainsi quelques instants plus tard.

« (Ton prénom) ? Il y a quelque chose qui… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et pose sa main sur ton front. Tu pâlis rapidement, cherchant de l'air qui ne veut plus rentrer dans tes poumons.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, (ton prénom). Dis-moi… »

L'inquiétude s'insinue peu à peu sur son visage d'ange. Tu n'as pas envie de lui dire mais il le faut tu le sais. Un seul et unique mot sort de ta bouche "Cyanure". L'expression de la reine se fige. Tu la sens serrer ta main, de plus en plus fort. Et pourtant Elsa est dans le déni. « Non… Tu mens... Dis-moi que c'est une de tes mauvaises blagues… » Tu secoues la tête évitant son regard. Elsa demande de l'aide, mais il est trop tard, et aucun antidote n'existe. « Ne me laisse pas, je t'aime (ton prénom)… »Tu sens Elsa venir pleurer sur toi, serrant ton corps contre le sien et t'implorant de ne pas la laisser seule, de ne pas mourir. "Je t'aime aussi…". La vie qui est en toi s'évapore alors peu à peu, la douleur s'amplifie jusqu'à ce que le noir t'entoure.

/Retour dans le présent/

Tu te réveilles en sursaut. Ce rêve t'as semblé tellement réel que tu as cru mourir pour de bon. Tu trembles de tout ton corps. Tu veux ouvrir une fenêtre mais impossible 'Ils ne connaissent pas les portes fenêtres ici…' Tu as peur de te rendormir à présent.

(à suivre)

_**Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi l'héroïne s'attendait et même chercher où était mis le poison. C'est fait exprès, cela sera expliqué plus tard ne vous en faites pas.**_

_**Les 3 chapitres ont été retravaillés ^^ Un grand merci à Zeldore pour son aide et ça ne fait que commencer.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut salut ! Donc désolée déjà pour l'attente mais les trois chapitres ont été retravaillés et là j'en poste 2 d'un coup et le suivant ne trainera pas ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

Ch4 : rêve ou réalité

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Cette sensation de douleur, de peur... Elle ne veut pas quitter ton corps. C'est alors, tremblante que tu sors de ta chambre. Tu te doutes que ton problème ne disparaitra pas juste en quittant la pièce, mais cela te sembles toujours mieux que rester dans ton lit sans trouver le sommeil. Tu marches un moment dans les couloirs. Puis tu t'arrêtes soudain devant une porte. Elle est blanche avec des flocons bleus. _Tu as l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. 'Etrange, penses-tu' _Ta main saisis la poignée puis tu hésites un instant. 'Serait-ce la chambre de quelqu'un ?' Tu ouvres finalement doucement la porte et te glisses silencieusement dans la pièce. Après quelques pas tu remarques un grand lit bleu, et dedans ? Elsa. Tu te sens rougir en repensant au début de ton cauchemar et tu l'observes quelques instant. Elle est mignonne quand elle dort. "Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille..., penses-tu" Tu tournes à peine les talons que tu entendrais une voix

"(Ton prénom) ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Tu te retournes et vois une Elsa à moitié endormie qui se relève.

"Je me suis égarée, c'est tout... J'ai fait un sacré cauchemar et je me baladais, rien de plus"

La jeune blonde ne semble pas convaincue. Elle se lève alors pour te rejoindre et touche ton front. Ce simple contact te rend toute chose.

"Pas de fièvre, déclare-t-elle, viens avec moi"

Elle te fait signe de la suivre. Tu marches alors derrière elle. _Tu passes par ce qui te semble être une salle à manger, puis t'engages dans un long couloir jusqu'à te retrouver dans les cuisines. _Elle demande alors à un domestique quelque chose, que tu n'as pas le temps d'entendre. Tu le vois s'activer tandis qu'Elsa te fait asseoir dans la salle à manger puis s'installe en face de toi. Au bout d'un moment on vient poser une tasse devant toi. Du chocolat chaud. Tu humes la senteur se dégageant de la tasse. "Avant, mon amie adorait ça... Et elle me racontait ses mauvais rêves en en buvant... Je..." Tu lui souris chaleureusement.

"J'adore ça, la coupes-tu, vous avez bien fait. Merci"

Elle lève alors ses yeux vers toi, heureuse que ça te fasse plaisir

"Pour ce qui est du cauchemar c'était assez étrange. Je suis morte empoisonnée au cyanure. Et même après m'être réveillée j'avais encore cette sensation de mourir."

Tu prends une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Tu remarques alors que le visage de la jeune blonde s'est figé, une expression de stupeur sur son visage. Et à dire vrai, ça ne te rassure pas.

"Que s'est-il passé d'autre ?"

Tu rougis en repensant à ce qui s'est passé entre elle et toi au début de ton rêve "-hum... Comment dire. Nous avons tenté de résister à l'envie de s'embrasser. Puis j'ai cherché où était le poison. Le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est que j'étais certaine qu'il y en aurait. D'ailleurs je savais que vous n'aimeriez pas savoir que je faisais ça pour vous épargner...

« -Nous ?, elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui, vous et moi, dis-tu évitant tout contact visuel, Ne vous en faites pas c'est ma passion pour le sexe féminin qui a dû... » Tu réalises d'un coup ce que tu viens de dire et arrêtes de parler.

« -Tu…, commence-t-elle.

-J'aime les femmes oui. …N'en parlons plus. »

Tu n'oses pas la regarder. 'Que pense-t-elle de moi maintenant… ?'. Tu soupires. Puis recentre ton attention sur la reine qui reprend alors la parole.

« -Tu savais que j'allais être empoisonnée ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit, tu as préféré mourir ?

-C'est plus ou moins ça. C'est assez mélodramatique comme situation… »

Tu t'arrêtes un instant de parler. Tu perçois qu'il y a une sorte de malaise d'un seul coup.

« - Ton rêve…, dit Elsa l'air peinée, Tout ce que tu as vu c'est réellement passé. »

Tu digères difficilement la nouvelle.

'Attend... Elle et moi ? Nous étions…'

Tu ne trouves pas les mots. Tu es au comble de la gêne et le fait qu'Elsa pose sa main sur la tienne ne t'aide pas. Au contraire tu sens comme un champ électrique agréable parcourir ton corps.

« Tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi… Il aurait seulement fallu que tu me le dises… si seulement j'avais su… »

'Super j'ai réussi à faire culpabiliser la reine…' Tu sens alors ta main ou plutôt tu ne la sens plus vraiment parce qu'Elsa la serre un peu trop fort.

« Elsa, ma main… »

Tu te rends alors compte que tu as utilisé pour la première fois son prénom de manière spontanée et rougis. Puis, tu la regardes un instant. Tu commences à t'attacher à elle sans doute. Et tu ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une impression, mais la souveraine semble être touchée par cela.

Elle te relâche aussitôt. Tu vois de la tristesse dans son regard et il te semble même que quelques larmes brillent dans ses yeux. Tu termines rapidement ta tasse et la donnes à nettoyer. Tu jettes un coup d'œil à la jeune blonde : elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… » Elle lève les yeux vers toi « Je ne crois pas, (ton prénom). Tu retrouves ta mémoire j'en suis certaine. J'ai presqu'envie de te gifler pour ce que tu m'as fait. »

Tu déglutis bruyamment. 'Ouh là, elle est en colère'

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu as préféré mourir et me laisser seule, plutôt que trouver une solution ensemble ? »

Elle crie presque mais se retient pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Ses yeux s'humidifient rapidement. « Je n'ai pas la réponse à ces questions malheureusement, dis-tu désolée. »

Elle lève sa main comme pour te donner une gifle mais referme son poing. « A ta mort, j'ai cru mourir de l'intérieur. Sans toi, je ne suis pas complète tu comprends ? Alors l'idée que tu... » Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase et se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Tu ne vois pas trop comment la réconforter.

« N'y pense plus d'accord ? Je suis là non ? Ce n'est pas le plus important ? »

Elle essaie de te sourire sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle ne peut pas te faire croire que tout va bien. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. La prendre dans tes bras ? Tu n'es pas sûre qu'elle t'y autorise. Et ce serait sûrement mal venu. Elle est la reine après tout.

« Je … On devrait peut-être retourner se coucher non ? »

Elle acquiesce silencieusement. Tu marches à côté d'elle. Ta main frôle la sienne un instant. Tu es gênée. Tu ne sais pas où te mettre depuis que tu sais qu'elle a aimé cette personne qui te ressemble. Tu ne seras jamais cette personne.

Tu sens à nouveau un frôlement. Tu regardes la souveraine 'C'était volontaire ou pas ?, te demandes-tu'. Le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres te donne le doute. Tu dois te faire des idées. 'La fatigue ne me réussit pas…'

Vous arrivez devant la porte de la chambre d'Elsa. Tu t'arrêtes et sourit légèrement.

« Je crois bien que nos chemins se séparent ici. »

Tu t'avances presque pour embrasser sa joue mais te stoppes bien avant et rajoute : « Bonne nuit, désolé de vous avoir réveillée. »

Elle te regarde droit dans les yeux. Il y a une tension palpable entre vous mais aucune de vous ne sais quoi dire de plus, ni quoi faire.

« Ce n'est rien, se contente-t-elle de dire »

Tu lui fais un maladroit signe de la main pour dire au revoir, et tourne les talons. Tu jettes un rapide coup d'œil. Elle te regarde de loin. Tu rougis et manques de trébucher maladroitement. Tu sais qu'elle rit discrètement étouffant le son en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. « Ce n'est pas drôle, grommelles-tu. » Au fond tu es contente d'avoir réussi à la faire rire mais ne le montre pas.

Tu arrives au niveau de ta chambre. Tu lui adresse un dernier regard et disparais à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée tu t'appuies contre elle et sourit. Tu ressens quelque chose qui te force à sourire. 'Quel est ce sentiment ?, te demandes-tu,… aucune idée mais je deviens de plus en plus grave'

Tu te laisses tomber sur le lit. Tu penses à elle puis à ta famille. 'Dans tous les cas, je ne pourrais pas être à deux endroits à la fois'. Tu te glisses sous la couette et t'endors progressivement.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Le lendemain tu es réveillée par des chuchotements. Tu émets un grognement de protestation.

« Non non non (ton prénom), tu sors du lit. Le déjeuner nous attend.

-Anna, je t'ai pourtant dit que tu devais la laisser. Elle a mal dormi »

Tu entrouvres alors les yeux et découvres au pied de ton lit Elsa et sa sœur Anna.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, Elsa…, dit-elle avec un air boudeur.

-Anna, pas de mais d'accord ? Nous la verrons plus tard. »

Tu te redresses et souris te retenant de rire. Tu te racles la gorge et dis :

« Je suis réveillée vous savez »

Ta voix attire leur attention immédiatement. Anna sourit et vient te prendre dans ses bras sans que tu ne puisses rien dire.

« Princesse, vous m'étouffez là »

Tu remarques Elsa, qui reste en retrait mais te regarde avec un air amusé.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas te faire empoisonner, réplique-t-elle comme si c'est un argument imparable »

Tu ris 'Non mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait exprès de mourir, c'est certain !'

Anna finit par desserrer l'étreinte et revient auprès de sa sœur.

« On a fait préparer ton déjeuner préféré en bas. Habilles-toi et rejoins-nous. Tu viens hein ? »

Elle te fait alors le petit air triste auquel personne d'humain ne peut dire non. Tu acquiesces et Anna te sourit en réponse avant de sortir. Tu te retrouves alors seule avec Elsa. Tu te demandes comment cela doit-être de la serrer dans tes bras.

C'est alors qu'une domestique toque puis entre. Elle apporte une robe rose. Tu tilts « Ah ça jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de porter ça ! »

La reine étouffe un rire et dit : « Amenez le second choix, il vaut mieux. »

La domestique sort et reviens une chemise de soie et un pantalon. 'En fait, Elsa s'est juste amusée à me faire peur là ? Ça se paiera…'

« Un pantalon ?, dis-tu aux anges, Ce n'est pas contraire aux conventions ? »

Elsa te sourit « Eh bien, en quelques sorte si. Mais je ne t'ai jamais connu autrement qu'avec un pantalon. Tu fuyais littéralement les robes, surtout quand celles-ci étaient roses. »

Il y a une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix que tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer. 'Elle enfonce le clou en plus…'

La domestique te propose alors son aide mais tu déclines. Tu préfères t'habiller toi-même.

« Je t'attends devant la porte, dit Elsa avant de t'adresser un sourire et de sortir. »

Te voilà à nouveau seule. Tu te prépares rapidement et sors tombant nez à nez avec la reine.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? Présentable ?, demandes-tu »

Elle acquiesce « Juste un petit détail par contre. »

Elle s'approche de toi, vos visages sont alors espacés de quelques centimètres. Ton cœur s'affole sans que tu puisses y faire quelque chose. Tu la regardes dans les yeux. 'Qu'est-ce que…' Ton regard tombe sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme elles étaient attirantes…

« Ton col, finit-elle par dire, tu ne le places jamais correctement»

Elle vient donc l'ajuster dans des petits gestes lents. Tu te demandes si elle fait exprès de faire durer cette proximité.

« Maintenant tu es parfaite, dit-elle avec un air satisfait en s'éloignant de quelques pas »

Tu souris. 'C'est le moment de me venger…, penses-tu, pour toutes ces choses qui m'ont fait rougir'

« Pas aussi parfaite, que vous, ça c'est certain »

Tu la regarde de haut en bas et lui souris. Elle rougit légèrement. 'C'est normal que j'adore la faire rougir ?'

Vous descendez les escaliers côté à côté, les domestiques vous saluent sur votre passage, et vous entrez dans la salle à manger. Au centre de la pièce se trouve une grande table où toutes sortes de mets sont disposés, dont beaucoup sont à base de chocolat 'Elles sont dingues de chocolat c'est ça ?' et…'Du bacon et des œufs, penses-tu t'extasiant complètement'

Tu t'assois en face des deux sœurs. Tu remarques qu'elles ne touchent pas vraiment aux choses ne contenant pas de chocolats 'Quelles accros aux chocolats c'est deux-là... Je vous jure'

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous savez que le bacon et les œufs sont ce que je préfère manger au petit déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anna donne un coup de coude pas du tout discret à sa sœur, pour qu'elle réponde. Tu as envie d'éclater de rire mais te retiens.

« Nous avons pensé que tu n'avais peut-être pas changé de goût culinaire. Donc on en a fait faire pour toi »

Tu trouves cela adorable. 'Je ressemble tant que ça à mon ''autre moi'' ?'

Tu la remercies chaleureusement et te mets à manger tranquillement quand Anna prend la parole : « Tu devrais aller voir grand Pabbie, il saura expliquer pourquoi tu ne te souviens plus de rien, je pense »

Tu lèves des yeux interrogateurs sur Anna.

« Grand Pabbie ?, répètes-tu sans comprendre de qui il s'agit.

-Oui, je t'indiquerai le chemin pour aller le voir »

Tu hausses les épaules ne comprenant toujours pas.

« Il faudra que vous me racontiez l'histoire de notre rencontre. Ça me rend curieuse. »

Tu poses tes couverts délicatement et te tournes vers Elsa.

« Elsa ? »

La souveraine lève directement les yeux sur toi.

« Oui, (ton prénom) ?

-Puis-je me retirer et aller prendre l'air ?

-Tu as réellement besoin de mon autorisation ?, demande-t-elle amusée.

-Eh bien je crois que c'est les convenances qui l'exigent, votre majesté, dis-tu sur un ton cherchant à l'amuser davantage, mais je pense que je sortirai quelle que soit votre réponse, au final. »

Elle te sourit et il y a un quelque chose dans son regard qui t'interpelle sans que tu puisses mettre de mots là-dessus.

« Vas-y, mais sois prudente

-C'est promis.»

Tu quittes alors la table de façon théâtrale et vas directement dehors. Il fait frais mais juste ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit agréable.

Tu retournes alors à la taverne et Rodolf est surpris de te voir.

« Vous vous êtes encore perdue ?, dit-il ironique »

Tu ris doucement « Si être perdu signifie que j'ai retrouvé un endroit où boire de la bière et du rhum, je suis perdue »

Il sourit « Je ne savais pas que les gentes dames buvaient dans les tavernes, se moque-t-il.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas une gente dame »

Il pose alors une chope pleine devant toi. « C'est la maison qui vous l'offre !, dit-il avant de retourner servir un autre client »

Tu as à peine saisis ta chope qu'un homme s'assoit à tes côtés. « Je savais que je te trouverai ici »


	6. Chapter 6

Tu le regardes un instant. Au-delà du fait qu'il sent atrocement l'alcool, son visage te dit réellement quelque chose. Ton regard se pose alors sur sa chevalière en argent. Elle a une sorte de croix sur le dessus incrustée dans de l'onyx. Toutes sortes de symboles sont gravées sur les côtés. Cette bague, tu l'as déjà vue… Tu essaies de te souvenir où. Tu abandonnes presque quand…

/ Flashback /

Tu sors de l'amphithéâtre. Ta matinée est enfin finie. Tu presses alors le pas te dirigeant vers la sortie, quand un homme te bouscule. Outre le fait qu'il empeste l'alcool, il a l'air vraiment perdu.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il, je cherche la salle des conseils je dois y être pour 11h. Vous auriez l'heure par hasard ? »

Il te sourit. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ce type.

« J'ai oublié ma montre, rajoute-t-il en désignant son poignet gauche avec sa main. »

Un détail te frappe alors : 'Plutôt sympa sa chevalière, penses-tu avant de regarder ta montre'

A peine, relèves-tu les yeux que tu te sens comme lourde. Tu luttes face à cette sensation qui embrouille ton esprit. « Je… »

Tu ne finis pas ta phrase. Tu te sens tomber au sol, tout devient flou autour de toi, puis c'est le noir complet…

/retour au présent /

'Qu'est-ce que…'

« Vous êtes ce type qui m'a demandé l'heure ! »

La dernière chose que tu aies vue de ta réalité est cet homme. 'Comment j'ai pu oublier ça !'

L'homme ricane, ce qui confirme ton doute.

« En effet, tu as mis du temps à t'en souvenir »

Tu es décontenancée. Tu poses ta chope et fronce les sourcils. « C'est vous qui m'avez amenée ici ? » L'homme acquiesce en souriant. « Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Je n'ai rien demandé ! »

Il éclate de rire. Ce type commence sérieusement à t'énerver.

« Oh si ! Au contraire tu l'as demandé ! Enfin dans une autre vie, ta vie ici.

-Vous êtes malade ma parole ! »

Tu perds ton calme. Tu commences à en avoir marre de toutes ces ''mauvaises surprises''.

« -Non pas du tout. J'ai peut-être bu mais je sais ce que je dis. Il y a quelques années de cela, tu es venue me voir. Tu étais désespérée, précisions-le. Ta chère et tendre avait été empoisonnée. Et tu voulais arranger ça »

Tu ne comprends pas.

« Elsa ? Elsa n'a pas été empoisonnée, c'est moi. Enfin, l'autre moi. Ce que vous dites n'est pas logique ! »

L'homme ricane. 'Il passe son temps à se foutre de moi là…'

« Officiellement oui, c'est toi qui est morte. Maintenant écoutes-moi bien. Elsa l'a été, puis on a conclu un accord tous les deux. J'ai remonté le temps et tu as décidé de mourir à sa place. Une vie contre une autre, c'est l'ordre des choses, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit à ta reine bien-aimée. La suite a été plus dure par contre. J'ai dû te chercher, toi, dans une réalité parallèle à celle-là. J'ai mis quelques années à te retrouver. Nous devons terminer l'accord à présent. Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais, maintenant tu me dois quelque chose en contrepartie»

Il prend ton poignet et te montre ton tatouage. « Ce tatouage ne disparaitra que quand tu auras tenu parole. »

Tout se mélange dans ta tête. Tout cela est compliqué. 'C'est même complètement fou !, penses-tu, mais en même temps ça a quelque chose de logique...' Tu soupires 'Comment ai-je réussi à me mettre dans des ennuis pareils…'

Tu prends ta tête entre tes mains 'pourquoi rien est simple dans ce fichu endroit…'

Tu croises ensuite le regard de Rodolf. Il s'inquiète pour toi à en croire son regard mais tu lui fais comprendre que tout va pour le mieux par un signe.

« Et que dois-je faire pour que l'accord soit respecté ?, dis-tu avec une triste ironie dans la voix.

-Tu dois recevoir un de mes dons. »

Tu le regardes méfiante. 'Pourquoi cet homme aurait fait toutes ces choses pour toi et te demandes seulement en échange de recevoir un don… ? Ce n'est pas clair comme histoire.'

« Tu me donnes un pouvoir et tout est réglé ? Où est l'arnaque ?, dis-tu d'un air méfiant.

-Il n'y en a aucune. Le problème se sera de le contrôler. Moi-même je n'y suis pas vraiment parvenu. Et dans certains cas, ça peut rendre fou. Je n'ai pas envie de voir si je finis par céder à la folie »

'Et voilà l'arnaque...'

« Et si je refuse ?, demandes tu.

-Elsa mourra et tu retrouveras une vie normale sans te souvenir de tout cela. »

'C'est absolument génial comme perspective… surtout pour Elsa, penses-tu '

« J'ai le temps de réfléchir ? »

L'homme fais alors mine de réfléchir puis sors un parchemin et une plume.

« Tu as sept jours. Signe le parchemin et tu accepteras de remplir ta part du marché, déchire le et tout redeviendra normal pour toi. Toutes les formalités de l'accord sont écrites dedans. Mais si passé ce délai tu ne signes pas, le parchemin se détruira de lui-même. »

Tu prends ce qu'il te donne. Tu termines ta bière.

« Que ce soit clair, je vous déteste vous et ce satané accord. »

Il se remet à rire. 'Il ne s'arrête jamais de rire ?' Tu as une envie furieuse de le frapper pour qu'il s'arrête , mais tu n'en fais rien.

« Moi je t'aime bien, malgré ton sale caractère.

-Je n'ai pas un sale caractère ! C'est vous qui arrivez comme une fleur en m'annonçant que les problèmes sont loin d'être fini ! Ça vous ferez plaisir à vous qu'on vous apprenne que vous avez sauvé la personne que vous aimez, mais que pour la maintenir en vie il faut encore que vous acceptiez de sacrifier votre bien-être et risquer de devenir fou ? Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme prend un air plus sérieux.

«Qui je suis ? Quelle importance ! Sache seulement que cela ne me donne aucune satisfaction de te mettre devant le fait accompli et de t'imposer ce choix. Mais tu vois ce don a bousillé ma vie, et toi tu n'avais rien à perdre alors tu as pris ce risque. Moi au contraire, j'avais tout à y gagner. Je suis humain, j'essaie de survivre comme tous ceux qui vivent en ce monde, même si c'est au détriment des autres. »

Il se lève « Mais j'ai peut-être trop parlé. Je dois m'en aller maintenant. »

Tu le regarde un peu décontenancée par ce qu'il vient de dire et demandes : « Et le don ? C'est quoi ? »

Il t'accorde un dernier regard et sourit. « Tout est écrit sur le parchemin »

Tu l'observes partir. Tu as de la sympathie pour lui au fond malgré tout.

Rodolf vient alors vers toi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Tu inspires un bon coup pour reprendre l'air le plus normal possible et dit : « Il m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est tout. Un ivrogne quoi »

Tu es douée pour cacher la vérité mais n'aimes pas le faire. 'J'étais obligée…'

Tu sors alors de la chaleur rassurante de la taverne le parchemin à la main. Dans ton poing fermement serré, se trouve les réponses à toutes questions que tu as encore.


	7. Chapter 7

Tu arrives rapidement au château et tout dans ton attitude montre que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu vas directement dans ta chambre. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu claques la porte. Tu poses alors les yeux sur le parchemin. 'Mon destin est là… Ecris là-dessus'

Tu t'assoies dans un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre et le déroule. Tu ressens de l'appréhension. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir peur et de renoncer. 'Courage'

Tu te lances dans la lecture. Si quelqu'un avait été présent il aurait pu voir à quel point ton expression se décompose au fur et à mesure que tu lis. Tu achèves ta lecture et le pose rageusement sur une table.

'Ça craint, penses-tu, il doit y avoir une solution. Cet homme ne l'a pas trouvé mais il y en a forcément une.'

Tu te lèves et fais les cents pas, puis te stoppes net quand une idée te traverse l'esprit.

'La bibliothèque, il y a peut-être quelque chose là-dessus…'

Tu sors précipitamment de ta chambre et descends les escaliers. Tu aperçois Elsa qui parle avec un homme. Il est grand, brun et ''bien bâti''. 'Je déteste déjà ce type...' Tu sens une impression désagréable s'insinuer en toi. 'Qui ça peut bien être…, rumines tu intérieurement'. Tu l'observes un moment encore et remarques que ses vêtements sont dans un tissu ''noble'' type velours. 'Un roi peut-être'. Tu hausses les épaules par réflexe. 'Ca mets égal de toute manière, non?'

Tu passes rapidement devant eux. Tu prends soin de t'incliner avant de poursuivre ton chemin. Tu accordes à peine un regard à la Reine. 'Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'agir comme ça… ?'

Tu arrives à la bibliothèque. 'C'est immense… Par où commencer ?' Tu fais quelques pas en admirant la multitudes d'étagères en bois dans la pièce et celles inscrutées dans les murs. 'Je n'arriverai pas à venir à bout de mes recherches aujourd'hui.

Tu parcours ensuite les rayonnages un par un. Le temps passe sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tu finis par trouver un livre qui peut éventuellement t'aider. Le dos de ce livre est rouge avec des motifs dorés. Tu l'ouvres et le parcours rapidement. 'Faux espoir... C'est un livre pour enfant..' Tu reprends tes recherches. Tu saisis un nouveau livre et encore une fois, tu es déçue. 'Ce ne sont que des légendes. Des légendes peu rassurantes d'ailleurs... Ils disent que c'est un don incontrolâble..'. Tu cherches encore et encore désespérement, mais tous les livres que tu trouves, qui parlent de magie, ne sont que des contes, fables et autres écrits sans importance. 'Et aucun n'explique si une solution miracle existe...'

Tu penses à chez toi. Ta famille doit s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu sais que le moment venu il faudra repartir, mais tu n'en as qu'à moitié envie. Il est vrai que ta famille te manque, mais ici… Ici, tu te sens bien en fait. 'Et puis rien qu'à l'idée de laisser mourir Elsa…'

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Tu sursautes. 'Qu'est-ce que…' Tu te tournes et vois une femme. Elle porte des vêtements assez simples et n'a aucun bijoux. Il te semble l'avoir déjà vu. 'Une servante sûrement...'

« Pas particulièrement, dis –tu, je… euh... »

Elle te sourit. « La Reine m'a chargée de vous dire qu'elle tient à ce que vous veniez à la réception de ce soir »

Tu hausses un sourcil et fais une petite moue. Tu n'as pas ta place dans une réception où il n'y aura que des nobles. Tu sais que la reine t'y convie avec les meilleures intentions du monde, mais tu dois refuser.

« Je n'ai pas la tête à fêter quoique ce soit, vous lui direz que je suis désolée mais que je ne viendrai pas, déclares-tu avec un sourire poli"

La domestique semble surprise mais s'incline avant de s'en aller d'un pas pressé. 'Elsa n'appréciera sûrement pas que je refuse de venir, mais elle s'y fera'. Tu continues encore un peu à chercher, prends un roman au passage, puis tu sors de la bibliothèque et remontes dans ta chambre. Tu y restes relisant le parchemin encore et encore en quête de ne serait-ce qu'un indice. Tu ne vois pas le temps passer.

'Triste vie que la mienne, penses-tu..'Tu te laisses à peine tomber sur le lit que quelqu'un ouvre ta porte brusquement : Elsa.

« Plait-il ?, demandes-tu en haussant un sourcil et dissimulant le parchemin. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ce soir ? »

Tu te relèves en soupirant. « J'ai deux bonnes raisons. Premièrement, je n'ai rien de noble, je vais me sentir mal à l'aise. Surtout que vous serez bien trop occupée avec cet homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas d'humeur à participer à une fête… »

Tu vois bien que la souveraine n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

« De la jalousie ? Tu es en train de me faire une scène ? Je suis une reine, c'est normal que je reçoive des rois ici. Tu devrais comprendre que j'ai des obligations. Tu pourrais faire un effort . »

Tu es piquée au vif. Tu essaies de contenir ta colère.

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je une scène ? Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Vous êtes la reine, oui. Et une reine finit avec un roi, c'est l'ordre des choses. »

Tu te forces à sourire. « Alors quelle importance que je sois là ou pas ? Vous devez trouver votre futur mari »

Tu sais que tu as appuyé là où ça fait mal. Tu t'en veux immédiatement. Surtout quand tu vois l'expression de la jeune femme. Le silence s'installe un moment. Ça te met mal à l'aise et tu t'en veux.

« Je suis désolée, marmonnes-tu »

Elle s'assoie à côté de toi et inspire profondément. Tu vois qu'elle retient ses larmes pour rester ''digne''. 'Une vraie reine, songes-tu'

Tu poses ta main innocemment sur la sienne. C'est peut-être inapproprié, mais tu en a envie. Sa main est froide. D'ailleurs il fait de plus en plus froid dans la pièce. Tu tremblotes légèrement en émettant un « Brrr.. »

Elle se lève alors, comme anxieuse d'un seul coup. « J'accepte tes excuses, il vaut mieux que je sorte… »

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est soudainement pressée de partir. 'J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?'

« Els…Votre majesté ? »

Elle se tourne vers toi. Tu veux lui dire ce qui se passe mais n'y parviens pas. « Je viendrai ce soir…, déclares-tu à la place, mais vous ne m'obligerez pas à mettre une robe »

Elle te sourit. « Je n'y comptais pas... Mais merci »

Tu la regardes sortir et te laisse retomber sur le lit. Une drôle de sensation t'envahis. Tu souris, puis secoue la tête. 'Qu'est-ce qui me prend...'

Le moment venu, tu sors de ta chambre. Tu traverses le couloir et t'arrêtes devant la porte de la chambre de la Reine. Tu l'entends chantonner. Ça te fait légèrement sourire puis tu reprends ton chemin. Tu descends les escaliers et vas directement dans la grande salle. Il y a déjà du monde. Ils attendent tous l'arrivée d'Elsa. Tu ne connais personne et le fait qu'on te dévisage ne t'aide pas. Tu attrapes la première coupe et bois nerveusement 'Quelle idée d'être venue… Je ne sais pas quoi faire ici.'

Tu enchaînes les verres. Tu t'ennuies et pas qu'un peu. Tu regardes un instant les invités danser. Tu reconnais Anna qui entre sur ''la piste" et qui t'adresse un petit signe de la main avant de danser. Tu l'observes un moment. 'J'aimerai savoir danser ainsi avec... ' Tu secoues la tête. 'Ce ne serait pas approprié voyons'.

C'est alors que la musique s'arrête, marquant la fin de la danse. On annonce l'arrivée de la Reine. Tous les regards sont fixés sur elle, y compris le tien. Tu es persuadée qu'elle ne regarde que toi. Tu souris comme une idiote et reprend un verre dans ta main.

Après de pompeuses déclarations et après avoir salué de nombreuses personnes, elle vient vers toi. Tu tiens assez bien l'alcool mais tu commences à sentir l'effet, ta tête s'alourdit.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui a dû boire pas mal de verres, chuchote-t-elle à ton oreille d'un air taquin, ce n'est pas très sérieux »

Tu es gênée mais continue de boire en souriant.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, Elsa. »

Tu as une voix différente, un peu joyeuse. Tu passes autant de temps que possible à parler avec elle. Tu lui racontes tout et n'importe quoi pour la faire rire. 'J'aime son rire…'

La soirée est passée assez vite finalement. Tu pars avant la fin. Tu te sens lourde, fatiguée. Elle insiste pour te raccompagner. Tu manques de lui tomber dessus une paire de fois. Mais ça vous fait rire.

« Tu devrais me laisser monter seule, les invités t'attendent. »

Vous arrivez devant la porte de ta chambre. Tu la regardes et te forces à garder tes yeux entre-ouverts.

« Tu es belle, dis-tu avec un sourire idiot, et moi… Moi j'ai trop bu »

Elle rougit, mais tu le remarques à peine. Tu approches ton visage du sien. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle attend. Vos souffles se mélangent. La tension est palpable. Tu t'arrêtes quelques millimètres avant de toucher ses lèvres et poses ton doigt dessus. Elle ouvre les yeux, surprise.

« Toi et moi savons qu'une reine n'est pas censée faire ça, ce serait mal, dis-tu en riant »

Tu manques de perdre l'équilibre mais ris encore plus. Vous entrez dans ta chambre. Tu tombes sur ton lit et sens qu'on te déshabille sommairement.

"N'en profites pas trop pour te rincer l'oeil, remarques-tu ne t'arrêtant pas de rire.

-Je ne découvre rien tu sais, rétorque-t-elle amusée"

Tu ne tilts pas de suite. ' elle ne découvre rien ?' Tu rougis à cette pensée.

Tu sens soudain quelque chose de froid sur ton front. Tu réalises à peine que ce sont des lèvres.

"Dors maintenant, murmurre-telle, on se voit demain"

Tu souris en l'observant puis tu t'endors directement une fois qu'elle est sortie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut salut ! Oui je sais j'ai mis du temps à mettre un nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu les partiels et les vacances de noël ...etc Bref passons ! Aujourd'hui je mets deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner et satisfaire un peu votre curiosité ! Bien sûr, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues car d'un ça me motive et de deux ça me permet de connaitre votre avis ! ****Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**CH8**

Tu te réveilles péniblement. Tu te sens barbouillée et as un léger mal de tête. Une femme rentre dans ta chambre et ouvre les rideaux. Tu prends à peine le temps de l'observer. Tu grognes de désapprobation. Tu n'as pas envie de te lever et la lumière te fait mal aux yeux. Tu fourres ta tête sous l'oreiller comme si cela allait te rendre invisible.

« Allons, allons mademoiselle. Vous n'allez pas faire de caprice ce matin. La reine m'a ordonné de vous lever, alors je compte sur vous pour être coopérative. »

Tu ne bouges pas.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous sorte du lit ? J'ai été habituée à le faire par le passé, vous savez. Vous aviez toujours cette sale manie de vouloir dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure ! »

'Elle n'osera pas, penses-tu' Tu bailles fortement mais ne fais pas un mouvement.

« Si vous insistez…, déclare-t-elle »

Tu sens la couette t'échapper. 'Elle me pique la couette… Carrément !'

Tu protestes en vain.

« Vous avez déjà raté la demande au mariage hier, vous ne raterez pas le petit déjeuner à cause de vos manières ! »

Tu tilts directement tandis que tu sens qu'elle prend ton oreiller.

« Une demande au mariage ?, demandes-tu choquée, La reine ? »

La servante te lance un regard exaspéré.

« Evidemment, qu'il s'agit de la reine. Les rois se disputent tous pour avoir une si belle femme. »

Tu te redresses par toi-même et t'assoies au bord du lit, une expression de tristesse sur le visage. Ton regard va se poser sur le parchemin qui est sur le bureau.

« Et elle a dit oui ?, demandes-tu »

La femme te regarde un instant avec compassion. « A votre avis. »

C'estla seule chose qu'elle te dit avant de te laisser t'habiller. 'L'art de donner une réponse qui n'en est pas une…'

C'est étrange, mais tu te sens trahie au fond. 'Je suis sûre qu'elle a dit oui, c'est une reine après tout. Elle n'a besoin que d'un roi.'

Tu t'habilles simplement. Tu n'as pas l'envie de faire beaucoup d'efforts. 'Pourquoi attendre plus pour signer ? Je n'ai qu'à signer et lui dire après. Ce type la consolera. Enfin si elle a besoin d'être consolée…'

Tu t'assoies à ton bureau. Tu débouches la bouteille d'encre et y trempes la plume qui se trouve à côté. Un instant, tu te demandes s'il va se passer quelque chose quand tu auras posé la plume sur le papier. Tu gardes la main en l'air. 'C'est quoi ce stress soudain ? Il ne va pas y avoir une apocalypse pour un peu d'encre ! …non mais à quoi je songe ! Ridicule !'

Tu inspires et signes enfin.

'Rien ? C'est tout pour l'instant ?'

Tu sens alors quelque chose sur ton poignet, comme une sensation de légère brûlure. Tu le regardes rapidement. Le flocon commence à disparaitre. 'Quand il aura totalement disparu, les réjouissances vont commencer je suppose...'

Tu glisses le parchemin dans une poche de ton pantalon puis descends hâtivement. Tu t'arrêtes avant d'arriver à la salle à manger. Quelque chose retiens ton attention. Un sourire se forme doucement tandis que tu regardes à travers une fenêtre. « De la neige… » Tu entres dans la pièce avec un léger sourire, mais il disparait rapidement. 'J'avais presque oublié cette histoire de mariage…'

A peine te diriges-tu vers la chaise à côté de la princesse que celle-ci te fait un câlin en guise de ''bonjour''.

« Bonjour, princesse, dis-tu manquant d'air »

Elle finit par te lâcher. Tu fais un petit signe de la main à Elsa.

« Je ne reste pas, déclares-tu sèchement en attrapant quelques petites choses à manger, excusez-moi »

Tu croises un instant le regard de la jeune blonde. 'J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait bien. Son regard transformerai en pierre Méduse elle-même…'

« Quelques chose ne va pas ?, te demande Anna »

Tu lui jettes un regard qui se veut neutre.

« J'ai raté une demande au mariage hier, mais je vais bien »

'Je devrais travailler ma subtilité…'

L'expression de la reine change. Elle a les sourcils légèrement froncés et semble ennuyée par ton allusion.

« Je n'ai pas donné de réponse, d'accord ? »

Tu écarquilles les yeux.

« Sérieusement ?»

Tu te sens bête d'un coup. Puis rajoutes : « Laissez, ce ne sont clairement pas mes affaires. Je sors un peu. »

Tu quittes la pièce, le cœur lourd. Tu entends des bruits de talons. 'Elle compte me suivre ?'

Tu presses le pas, courant presque, et sors dehors. Il fait très frais. Tu frissonnes. 'Le temps est étrange quand même ici… Enfin surtout glacial pour le coup'

« Fuir ? C'est ça ta solution miracle quand quelque chose te contrarie ?, t'interroge une voix derrière toi »

Tu te retournes et la voit. Elle a les bras croisés attendant clairement que tu t'expliques.

« Je préfère regarder un beau paysage, que me disputer, c'est un crime ?, dis-tu avant de croquer dans un cake au chocolat »

Elle souffle. « Tu es parfois si immature, (ton prénom). »

Ta bouche s'ouvre mais rien ne sort. Pourtant ce ne sont pas les remarques blessantes qui te manquent mais tu les gardes pour toi.

« - Vous devez l'épouser, continues-tu en faisant abstraction de sa critique, lui ou un autre roi. C'est ainsi, votre majesté.»

Tu passes ton doigt sur un rebord recouvert de neige pour échapper à son regard. Mais tu sais qu'il est certainement empli de peine.

« Vous devriez rentrer avant d'attraper froid »

Elle hausse un sourcil, surprise. « Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangée »

Tu poses à nouveau ton regard sur elle. 'Je dois faire ça pour elle'

« Je ne suis pas elle, vous le savez. Enfin je le suis en quelque sorte, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Un jour je partirai sûrement. J'ai une famille. »

Tu vois ses yeux s'humidifier. 'Elle me prend sûrement pour l'autre moi et c'est tout, essaies-tu de te convaincre'

« Je sais que tu n'es pas totalement elle »

Tu hausses les épaules pour feindre l'indifférence. Tu sors le parchemin. « Et puis il y a ça… La raison de ma présence ici est écrite là. Ainsi, que toutes les réponses aux questions que vous avez dû vous posez suite à l'incident »

Tu soupires. 'Il est temps d'en parler'


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

Tu déroules le parchemin. « J'ai passé un accord avec quelqu'un, commences-tu. »

Elsa tend la main, pour que tu lui donnes le parchemin. L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de la souveraine. Tu lui finis par lui donner.

Elsa saisit le parchemin de façon précipitée et commence à le parcourir des yeux. Sa lecture est ponctuée de ''Impossible..'', ''tu n'as pas pu…'', ''Je…'' et se termine par une tentative de déchirer le papier. D'ailleurs elle le déchire mais il se reforme instantanément, comme s'il s'était rassemblé seul. 'Heureusement que j'ai signé avant…'

« Comment peux-tu décider de ça sans me demander mon avis !, crie-t-elle, tu me piques une crise pour une demande au mariage mais ça… Depuis quand tu me le caches ?! »

'Ça sent le roussi je crois'

« Je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord, marmonnes-tu en fuyant son regard furieux, ça fait à peine un jour.. Plus ou moins…»

La jeune blonde fonce dans ta direction. Tu n'as pas le temps de réaliser que sa main s'abat sur ta joue. Tu caresses ta peau endolorie. Tu réalises à peine ce qu'elle vient de faire, tant tu es surprise. 'Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais de là à me gifler…'

Tu ne lui en veux pas au fond mais ça te fais mal au coeur 'essayons de détendre l'atmosphère'

« Un petit peu de chocolat peut-être ?, dis-tu dans une tentative désespérée de la calmer. »

Tu lui fais un sourire. Elle regarde le chocolat que tu lui tends et te lance un regard qui n'annonce rien de bon. 'Détendre l'atmosphère, c'est raté'

« Tu crois vraiment que du chocolat va me faire oublier que tu te sacrifie clairement pour moi ?, souffle-t-elle hors d'elle, tu crois que… mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter ça ! »

Tu vois des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle fait les cents pas devant toi, prenant soin de faire claquer ses talons au sol, comme pour évacuer sa colère.

« J'ai l'espoir de trouver une solution… Le don d'empathie ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. Puis, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux. Arendelle a besoin de sa reine et … Je vous aime bien au bout du compte…»

Elle s'arrête de marcher. Tu vois que son expression a changée. Elle est toujours en colère mais il y a autre chose. Elle s'assoie sur le rebord à côté de toi, et s'enferme dans une sorte de mutisme. Elle prend ensuite rageusement le chocolat de tes mains. Ça te fait rire doucement. 'Accro au chocolat va !'

Elle te lance un regard comme pour dire 'Arrête de rire, la situation ne s'y prête pas'

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu n'es pas celle que j'ai aimée ?, commence-t-elle, sache que bien que tu aies beaucoup de points communs, tu as des façons de tourner tes phrases et des tics qui diffèrent. Alors si je m'énerve ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es son sosie. »

Elle marque une pause. Tu la regardes sans comprendre. 'Elle a analysé ma façon d'être ? Sérieusement ?'

« Mais parce que tu … »

'Je ? Je quoi ? Ça me rend dingue cette phrase en suspend.'

C'est alors qu'Anna arrive. ' Ah non ! Qu'elle s'en aille ! Je veux la fin de la phrase, sinon je vais devenir folle !'

Tu vois qu'Elsa sourit à sa sœur 'Je peux faire une croix dessus… Je suis condamnée à ne jamais savoir. Triste vie que la mienne'

Tu sens quelque chose de bizarre se diffuser en toi. 'Juste une impression…Non ?'

Tu te tournes vers Anna. « On allait justement rentrer. C'est ma faute, je ne peux pas résister à un peu de neige. Il y en a peu souvent où j'habite. »

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais Anna jette un regard complice à sa sœur avant de vous inviter à rentrer au château. « On en reparle plus tard, te murmure Elsa à l'oreille provoquant un frisson dans tout ton corps » Tu ne t'en ai pas souciée jusqu'à maintenant mais tu es gelée. Tu vas alors directement auprès de la cheminée la plus proche, autrement dit celle du salon. Tu sens qu'on met une couverture sur tes épaules.

« Merci, Elsa. Par contre, il faudra que vous m'expliquez comment vous faites pour ne pas avoir froid avec seulement une robe »

Elle ne relève pas que tu l'as appelé par son nom mais t'adresse un sourire discret.

'Je m'attache à elle, quelle idiote je fais… Je dois arrêter ça…'

« (Ton prénom), t'interpelle la jeune rousse, te sortant de tes pensées, c'est comment chez toi ? »

Tu hausses les sourcils, surprise. Tu ne t'attends pas à cette question.

« Eh bien par où commencer…, dis-tu, déjà chez moi il n'y a plus de reine ni princesse depuis des siècles. »

Elles te regardent d'un air choqué. « Pas de reine ?, s'étonne Elsa »

Tu ris légèrement. « Oui aucune ! Mais on peut visiter leurs anciennes demeures par contre. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je comptais faire la première fois quand je suis arrivée ici. Mais on m'a mise dehors, vous vous en souvenez ? » Tu jettes un regard à Elsa. Elle acquiesce en souriant.

« J'ai même fait ce geste ridicule à ta sœur, dis-tu à Anna en riant légèrement et en reproduisant ton ''coucou'' de la main.

-Sur le moment j'étais trop occupée à me demander si je voyais bien ou si j'avais une hallucination, te rassure Elsa, et c'est plutôt mignon comme geste. »

Tu rougis doucement. 'Mignon ? Elle rigole là ? Non ?'

« Sinon, j'habite dans une ville qui s'appelle (nom de ta ville). Et ça n'a rien avoir avec ici ! On a ce qu'on appelle l'électricité, de nouvelles technologies … J'ai l'impression de vivre à une époque antérieure à la mienne ici. C'est étrange en un sens mais j'aime bien. Puis y'a de la magie ici ! »

Anna te regarde avec les yeux qui brillent, comme suspendue à tes lèvres. Elle ne saisit sûrement pas tout, mais son imagination doit faire le travail pour elle. Au mot « magie », elle sourit soudainement.

« Tu aimes la magie ?, te demande-t-elle»

Tu t'assoies dans un fauteuil. Cette fille t'amuse avec toutes ses questions.

« Bien sûr ! Ca fait rêver ! Qui n'a jamais voulu avoir un don ? Moi quand j'étais petite je rêvais de pouvoir voler comme Peter Pan. Mais chez moi, ça n'arrive jamais pour de vrai. Heureusement on a des livres et des films pour combler le manque de magie »

Tu souris rêveuse. 'C'est vrai qu'il doit y avoir des choses extraordinaires ici… '

« Et le pouvoir de manipuler la glace et la neige ? Ça t'inspires quoi ?, te demande Anna »

Tu vois l'expression calme de la souveraine disparaitre d'un coup. Elle se crispe.

« Anna…, déclare-t-elle, tu l'embêtes avec ça …»

Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a. « Non non, ce n'est rien, Majesté. Donc le pouvoir de manipuler la glace, c'est ça princesse? Hum… J'ai déjà vu ça. Pas en vrai hein. Mais c'est trop classe !

-Trop classe ? , relève la plus jeune, ça veut dire quoi ? »

Tu ris légèrement. Tu n'as pas songé que cette expression leur était étrangère.

« Ça veut dire que ça a une certaine prestance. C'est magnifique la glace et la neige. Alors pouvoir s'en servir… Je suppose que ça doit être un rêve éveillé de voir une telle chose. »

Tu vois la jeune princesse donner un coup de coude à sa sœur mais n'y prêtes pas plus attention.

« Tu as d'autre question, princesse ? » Tu lui souris chaleureusement tandis que celle-ci regarde sa sœur. 'Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à sourire comme ça ?'

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ou je ne sais pas ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de sourire toutes les deux. »

Ton regard passe de l'une à l'autre. 'Il y a quelque chose…' Tu les regardes suspicieusement.

« Allez, dites-moi ce que vous me cachez… »

Anna murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur qui en rit avant de dire : « Il n'y a rien, je t'assure. »

'Mais oui c'est ça, foutez-vous de moi' Tu sens une autre sensation, juste comme un peu plus tôt mais différente. Tu te sens… 'Joyeuse ?'.

Tu soupires doucement 'Qu'est-ce que j'ai … ?'

L'impression s'intensifie lorsque que tu te lèves pour rejoindre les deux sœurs. Tu t'arrêtes dans ton mouvement. Ton regard est inquiet un instant. 'Je dois m'en faire pour rien. A moins que…'

Tu leur souris alors pour les rassurer. Enfin, surtout pour rassurer Elsa qui semble lire en toi comme un livre ouvert.

Un garde entre alors précipitamment. Il est essoufflé.

« Majesté, princesse, mademoiselle, dit-il en s'inclinant à chaque fois, on vous demande majesté. »

Elsa acquiesce et se tourne vers vous deux. « Je ne serai pas longue »

Elle suit alors l'homme et disparais derrière la porte. Ton regard a glissé sur tout son corps.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10**

« Tu l'aimes bien ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?, te demande malicieusement la jeune princesse »

Tu rougis de gêne. « Eh bien… Elle est… » Tu cherches un adjectif le plus neutre possible « …gentille, très gentille »

Anna rit doucement « Gentille ? Ton regard me laissait penser qu'elle était plus que gentille. »

'Un point pour elle.'

« Princesse, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez vous…

-Tu n'es pas crédible, te coupe-t-elle, vous deux je vous jure... Il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre. »

Tu hausses un sourcil 'Où veut-elle en venir…'

« Aller dis-moi. Tu ressens des choses pour elle ?

-Princesse je ne crois pas que…

-Que quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois que je n'ai jamais compris ce que ma sœur faisait avec ton autre toi !

-Justement je ne suis pas elle.

-Ça ne change rien. Elle peut très bien tomber sous ton charme. Mais n'essaie pas de m'embrouiller d'une quelconque manière. Réponds à ma question. Elsa n'en saura rien, promis.

-Eh bien… »

Tu regardes autour de toi. 'Aucun échappatoire à part la porte, et elle en est plus proche que moi. Je suis coincée' Anna te regarde avec un regard qui se veut sérieux mais qui est surtout curieux.

« Peut-être bien, mais rien ne se passera.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu pourrais être avec elle, je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aime plus qu'elle ne le dit. Et vous pourriez vous marier, avoir des enfants !...euh non peut-être pas avoir des enfants quand même… Mais qu'importe ! Tu pourrais…

-Je suis obligée de rentrer chez moi tôt ou tard, Princesse, la coupes-tu avant qu'elle ne s'emporte plus, et après je ne pourrais sûrement jamais revenir. Enfin, en admettant que j'y arrive»

Tu vois son expression qui se décompose jusqu'à finir par une moue. 'Adorable, quand elle est contrariée'

« C'est pas juste…, pense-t-elle à voix haute »

Tu te forces à sourire. « Elsa trouvera quelqu'un qui la rendra heureuse, princesse. Et elle ne manque pas de prétendants. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si ce n'est pas moi. »

Elle accentue sa moue en te regardant.

« Mais moi j'avais décidé que c'était toi, souffle-t-elle. »

Tu ris. « Désolée, mais ça me semble compliqué de réaliser votre souhait. »

Tu ressens encore quelque chose d'étrange. C'est très léger, mais tu arrives à le percevoir. Tu connais ce sentiment mais tu n'arrives pas à mettre de mot dessus. Tu regardes la princesse. 'Elle à l'air déçue, penses-tu' Tu tilts 'De la déception, c'est ça cette sensation que je perçois ? Enfin SA déception à elle je suppose. Ou alors je me fais tout bonnement des idées.'

« Vous pourriez quand même…, commence-t-elle »

Tu poses ta main sur elle. Tu ne fais pas attention au flux qui se déverse en toi « Princesse, une reine comme votre sœur doit épouser un roi. C'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. Et je suis sûre qu'elle prend ses responsabilités au sérieux»

Elle fronce les sourcils : « Ne fais pas comme si tu l'acceptais ! Ça se voit que tu la veux que pour toi. La preuve ! Tu as vu ta réaction de ce matin !

-Princesse, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles. Je ne dois pas m'attacher à elle davantage. Mes sentiments sont inappropriés. »

Elle ne semble pas convaincue. 'Il faut que je détourne la conversation'

« Et sinon, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire comment moi et la reine nous nous sommes rencontrées ? »

Elle lève ses yeux sur toi, un sourire se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, Elsa ne se confie pas tellement, mais je vais essayer ! Alors c'était un hasard complet d'après ce qu'Elsa m'en a dit. Tu t'es fait surprendre par elle en train de lire dans la bibliothèque alors que cela t'était formellement interdit.

- Une vraie délinquante, dis-tu en riant légèrement.

-Oui mais tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Elsa t'a aidé à comprendre certains mots du livre. Tu ne savais pas très bien lire.

-Et après ?

-Vous avez partagé quelques moments, puis Elsa s'est complètement renfermée sur elle-même. J'en ai fait les frais autant que toi. Mais toi, tu n'as pas été aussi insistante que moi. Tu l'as très mal pris.

-J'ai un sale caractère…

-Peut-être mais tu venais de temps en temps et tu t'arrangeais pour rapporter des livres pour elle. C'était assez adorable en y repensant.

-Vous pensez que votre sœur et mon autre moi, c'était un amour d'enfance ?

-Hum… il faudrait lui redemander mais je pense que oui. Pour ce qui est de la suite, tu l'as croisée très rapidement lors de son couronnement. Tu n'as pas pu rester à la réception longtemps…

-Je n'avais aucun rang, c'est cela ?

-Oui, déclare-t-elle, et ce n'est qu'après quelques fâcheux évènements qu'Elsa t'a enfin adressé de nouveau la parole. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, vous vous êtes aimées. Je n'en sais pas plus. Demandes à Elsa la prochaine fois. »

Elle te sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut me demander ? »

Vous vous retournez et découvrez la belle souveraine sur le pas de la porte. Elle a changé de robe. Tu remarques directement qu'elle est fendue à un endroit laissant apparaître une jambe. 'On dirait de la glace ce tissu, c'est fou…' Tu en restes béate d'admiration mais ne dis rien.

« Je racontais à (ton prénom), l'histoire de votre rencontre.

-Elle m'a aussi fait un interrogatoire, ajoutes-tu en riant, et pour l'histoire des détails seraient les bienvenus »

La blonde hausse un sourcil : « Un interrogatoire ? Anna… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

-Il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez, dis-tu en riant de plus belle en voyant la jeune sœur gênée»

La reine vous regarde toutes les deux, essayant de percer à jour l'objet de votre complicité.

« Désolée Majesté, mais je ne peux rien dire »

Tu es d'humeur à la taquiner. « Bon je vais vous laisser, une ravissante jeune femme m'attend »

Tu vois Anna écarquiller les yeux et sa sœur froncer les sourcils. Tu sens un pincement au cœur et quelque chose qui ressemble à de… Tu te rapproches d'Elsa. 'De la jalousie, oui, enfin ça y ressemble. Pour une sorte de mélange de colère et d'un pincement au cœur, je ne vois que ça'

Tu souris malicieusement. « C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie, rassurez-vous. »

Tu t'approches d'Elsa « J'aime bien l'empathie quand cela me permet de te percer à jour, lui chuchotes-tu à l'oreille avant de partir »

Elle rougit de plus belle. Tu sors de la pièce en riant.

'J'apprécie ce don pour l'instant mais quelque chose me dit que le pire reste à venir…'


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut salut ! Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira, bien que le chapitre 12 sera sûrement davantage intéressant ^^ Il n'y a qu'à voir comment se finit le chapitre ci-dessous. Bref je mettrai le 12 rapidement en ligne ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point là! Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**CH11**

Tu croises une femme qui semble être une domestique. Tu lui demandes à qui il faut que tu t'adresses pour prendre un bain.

« Je m'en occupe de suite, mademoiselle, te répond-elle »

Elle t'indique alors l'endroit où tu dois te rendre. Tu rentres dans la pièce en question et la vois s'activer avec quelques autres servantes. Tout se passe rapidement. Lorsque le bain est prêt, toutes les servantes sortent, sauf l'une d'entre elle qui reste postée à côté de la baignoire. Tu es surprise qu'elle ne parte pas comme les autres.

« Vous comptez rester là ?, demandes-tu morte d'inquiétude à l'idée de dévoiler ton corps à une inconnue. »

Elle te sourit : « Evidemment, je vais vous laver »

'Ok… Je sens que mon côté pudique va rendre ça très amusant'

Le fait que tu tournes pour te déshabiller amuse la servante.

« Je vous ai déjà vu nue, vous savez »

'Hein ?' Tu te tournes brusquement et la dévisages.

« Comment ça ?, demandes-tu.

-Eh bien nous avons eu une aventure, il y a longtemps. Mais vous m'avez quittée pour une autre, mais je n'ai jamais su qui »

Tu écarquilles les yeux. 'C'est génial… Je suis coincée avec une ''ex'' … Et apparemment elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la reine'

Elle te fait un sourire charmeur. 'Quelque chose se dégage d'elle, mais je n'arrive pas à définir ce que c'est…. N'empêche je n'y crois pas… ! Mon autre moi a combien de conquêtes ici ?'

Tu laisses tes vêtements tomber un à un et te glisses dans la baignoire. A peine tu es installée que tu sens qu'on te verse de l'eau chaude dans le dos. Tu fermes les yeux et soupires de contentement.

« L'eau n'est pas trop chaude ? »

Tu secoues la tête « Non, c'est parfait. J'adore les bains bien chauds, presque bouillants même »

Tu la laisses s'occuper de ton dos mais préfères t'occuper toi-même de toutes autres parties de ton corps.

'En plus avec le sourire charmeur qu'elle m'a fait, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance... Bizarre hein ?'

La proximité avec cette femme te dérange. Tu sens qu'elle te regarde un peu de trop 'ou alors je suis une vraie parano…'

« Vous pouvez disposer, finis-tu par dire, je vais profiter de la chaleur de l'eau encore quelques instants. »

Elle acquiesce silencieusement « Je ne serai pas loin si vous avez besoin de moi »

Une fois qu'elle est sortie, tu te détends, tu essaies en tout cas. Malgré tous tes efforts tu n'arrives pas à faire le vide dans ton esprit. Tu es envahie par des émotions contradictoires, et tes émotions à toi ? Tu ne sais même plus les différencier. 'Ça s'intensifie…'

Après un moment tu attrapes la serviette à côté de toi et te drapes dedans. Tu appelles la servante qui t'apporte des vêtements. Tu vas dans ta chambre et t'habilles rapidement. Ton regard tombe sur ton téléphone portable posé sur le bureau. Une idée fuse dans ta tête. Tu le prends et sors prendre une photo du château avec. 'Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! L'appareil photo fonctionne encore avec la batterie qu'il me reste.'

'J'ai quand même l'air d'une grosse touriste là… Mais qui n'en profiterai pas ?'

Tu retournes à l'intérieur une fois les photos prises.

'Il faut que je la trouve, je veux me souvenir d'elle…'

Tu pénètres dans la bibliothèque. Tu ne ressens aucun flux d'émotion assez intense. 'Pas ici… J'ai quand même l'air d'un chien qui flaire une odeur, c'est pitoyable…'

Tu arpentes les couloirs et cherches jusqu'à tomber sur les deux sœurs.

« Justement je vous cherchais !, t'exclames-tu en allant vers elles, mettez-vous l'une à côté de l'autre et souriez ! »

Tu sautilles de partout avec ton portable entre les mains. Elles s'exécutent bien que sceptique.

« Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi on fait ça ?, te demande Elsa, et qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ? »

Tu prends plusieurs photos et sourit. Les sœurs ont l'air intriguées.

« Merci, comme ça je n'oublierai jamais, dis-tu en tournant l'écran de leur côté. »

La souveraine et sa sœur observent l'écran avec un air perplexe. « Chez moi la technologie permet de capturer des images comme ceci, dis-tu timidement, et ça c'est un portable. Il a d'autre fonctions mais la principale est de communiquer à distance, malheureusement ici ça ne marche pas »

'Elles ont l'air de plus en plus perplexe…'

« C'est de la magie ?, te questionne Anna, Ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Tu secoues la tête. « Non, c'est un phénomène d'optique assez complexe. Rien de magique même si ça en a l'air. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, c'est juste pour avoir un souvenir. Chez moi, c'est très courant. En fait au niveau invention, on est plus avancés chez moi. »

'Je crois que je les ai perdues, rien qu'à voir leur tête je le devine'

« Oh ! Mais suis-je bête j'ai des photos de moi et de chez moi ! »

Tu cherches quelques images 'Pourquoi ai-je toujours une sale tête ? Et ce sourire bizarre aussi…'

Tu leur en montre quelques unes.

« Bon ça ne vaut pas Arendelle je suppose, mais ça c'est ma vie. Ça vous donne une idée d'à quelle point c'est différent.

-C'est étrange même, remarque Anna. »

Son commentaire te fait rire. « Pas plus étrange qu'ici pour moi !, rétorques-tu »

La reine te regarde fixement. Tu sens ses émotions, c'est un véritable désordre, mais tellement puissant que cela t'empêche de percevoir clairement celles de sa sœur.

« Je vais vous laisser un peu seules, déclare Anna en s'éclipsant discrètement, je vais voir Kristoff »

Vous vous regardez un instant.

« Suis moi, on a une conversation à terminer»


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

Tu la suis à travers le dédale de couloirs et arrives finalement dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu connais un moyen de contrôler ton don ?, demande-t-elle »

Tu secoues la tête en te forçant à lui sourire.

« Malheureusement, non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler mais j'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque et il n'y avait que des fables et légendes à ce sujet. Ma capacité à percevoir les émotions grandit d'heure en heure. J'ai bien peur que d'ici quelques temps je doive m'éloigner des gens qui m'entourent si je ne trouve rien d'ici là. »

Tu vois qu'elle a envie de fondre en larme.

« Oh non, ne soyez pas triste… Ce n'est pas de votre faute »

Elle plonge son regard dans le tien.

« Tu sais (ton prénom), je déteste être la cause de la souffrance des personnes qui m'entourent. Et là, encore une fois je suis responsable, et ça me tue. Surtout que tu viens à peine d'arriver, et que tu n'as rien demandé… Je suis désolée »

Elle détourne son regard du tien. « Elsa, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir ainsi. Premièrement parce que j'en ai décidé de mon plein gré et deuxièmement parce que les émotions positives sont plus agréables à ressentir de mon côté. »

Elle te sourit tristement. ' L'humour ne marchera sûrement pas… Mieux vaut changer de sujet'

« Et sinon, vous comptez accepter la proposition de mariage de ce roi ? »

Elle lève les yeux sur toi et soupire. 'Je n'ai peut-être pas choisi le meilleur sujet de discussion en fin de compte...'

« Je n'en sais rien…, souffle-t-elle.»

'J'ai envie de lui demander si elle m'aime mais je ne peux pas. Ça serait admettre que j'ai un faible pour elle….'

« Ecoutez ce que vous dit votre cœur, dis-tu, c'est le seul conseil que je peux vous donner »

'Bon vieux conseil pour ne pas donner son avis, bonjour'

« Mon cœur ? Il me dit de faire quelque chose de complètement fou… »

Tu la regardes semblant comprendre plus ou moins. 'On ne va pas être trop direct'

« Vous aimez quelqu'un c'est cela ? »

Elle acquiesce « Oui et j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette »

Tu poses une main sur elle. « Pourquoi quelqu'un ne voudrait pas de vous ? Je veux dire… Vous êtes belle, vous me paraissez intelligente et vous êtes d'une grande gentillesse. Après je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de citer toutes vos qualités et vos défauts mais… »

Tu t'arrêtes dans ta phrase. Ce qui se passe devant toi relève de l'extraordinaire. Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ce que tu vois, ni quoi en penser sur le moment. Tu es tout simplement surprise.

'Ça ressemble à… Une sorte de rayon lumineux bleu polaire et ça s'échappe de ses mains… C'est de la magie ?'

Tu as littéralement l'air d'une gosse à t'extasier ainsi. Tu regardes ce qui te semble être un glaçon croître.

'Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Anna m'a posé la question et pourquoi Elsa avait l'air concerné. En fait, elle a ce don'

La reine a l'air concentrée et ne t'adresse pas un regard, tandis que ce qui ressemble à de fins nuages de neige tournoient autour du bloc de glace en construction.

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? '

Le bloc prend la forme d'un socle assez large. Tu vois qu'il y a une inscription dessus mais même en te cassant les yeux tu n'arrives pas à lire. 'Je suis trop loin…'

La curiosité te ronge un peu.

Tu vois tout d'abord deux paires de pieds se matérialiser. 'Deux personnes donc ! Je sais c'est d'une logique implacable… '

Tu sens des émotions négatives te parvenir en masse. Tu essaies de les différencier en vain.

'Je ne suis pas encore très douée dans l'analyse des sentiments… Mais pourquoi se met-elle dans un tel état ?'

Ensuite, tu vois les corps qui se forment. Tout d'abord, plus comme des ébauches puis ensuite les détails, les traits des visages apparaissent. Tu es surprise.

'C'est elle et moi !'

Tu admires les finitions. Tu trouves cela magnifique, c'est certain. Cette statue te représente tenant Elsa dans tes bras. Et sans que tu puisses rien y faire tu te sens rougir.

'Elle m'aime j'en suis sûre maintenant. Sinon pourquoi avoir fait une telle statue de glace ? Ou je me fais des films. En tout cas ce serait une belle façon de se déclarer…'

Tu as les yeux plein d'étoiles. La reine, elle, n'ose pas te regarder. Une fois le chef d'œuvre achevé, elle se retourne vers toi mais fuit ton regard.

« Maintenant, oses dire que tu ne me prends pas pour un monstre …, murmure-t-elle juste assez fort pour que tu entendes »

Tu entre-ouvres tes lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sort immédiatement. 'C'est donc ça son problème'

Tu lis la peur dans ses yeux fuyants et ses gestes.

« Un monstre ? Pas du tout ! Ce pouvoir c'est un véritable don de dieu ! Regardez ce que vous arrivez à faire : c'est magnifique ! »

Elle te regarde, surprise.

« Malheureusement, tous ne sont pas de ton avis.

- Ils sont bêtes, c'est tout, ajoutes-tu, certains ne supportent pas que l'on puisse être différent. Je peux vous l'assurer, je m'y connais »

Tu t'assoies sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil tout proche.

« Merci, dit-elle simplement, j'avais tellement peur. Peur que tu me regardes comme certains le font, comme quelqu'un de contre nature. »

Ses yeux s'humidifient. 'De la joie ?'

Tu ouvres les bras et lui fais signe d'approcher. « Aller, venez là. Vous en avez besoin. Je n'ai qu'à regarder votre statue pour le savoir. »

Elle s'approche lentement de toi hésitante.

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Tu lui souris. « Je prend le risque »

Elle vient finalement contre toi après maintes hésitations. Tu l'entoures de tes bras et la serres doucement. Vous restez un moment ainsi.

« Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas encore un glaçon !, la taquines-tu avant de rire »

Elle te donne un petit coup dans le dos.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, (ton prénom), chuchote-t-elle à ton oreille »

Tu as senti son souffle sur ta peau. Tu as le cœur qui s'emballe.

Tu ressens ensuite une sensation agréable. 'Elle doit apprécier le câlin je suppose.'

Tu finis par te séparer d'elle à contrecœur. Elle te regarde avec tendresse.

« Un jour j'ai lu une citation, dis-tu»

Elle hausse un sourcil.

« Ca disait en résumé qu'il fallait mieux se battre et échouer, que de déclarer forfait, car même dans la défaite on apprend des choses. Alors qu'en déclarant forfait, on obtient juste le droit de déclarer la victoire de son ennemi… »

Tu soupires.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit toujours valable mais… »

Tu ressens son incompréhension dans le flux constant d'émotions qui te parvient. Tu t'approches d'elle lentement. Tu n'es pas sûre que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire soit une bonne idée.

'Et c'est clairement inapproprié…'

Tu es maintenant séparée d'elle par seulement quelques centimètres.

« Pardonnez-moi, ma reine »

Tu as insisté sur le ''ma'' sans réellement le vouloir. Tu te rapproches encore davantage. Vos souffles se mélangent à présent. Tu plonges un instant ton regard dans le sien. Tu vois que la surprise n'y est plus, il y a autre chose. Du désir ? De l'amour ? Tu n'en sais rien en fait. Et le fait, que l'instant d'après elle ferme les yeux, t'empêche d'en savoir plus. Tu hésites un instant.

'Aller je me lance. Ça se trouve, je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le faire…'

Tu combles les quelques millimètres qui séparent encore vos visages et presse tes lèvres sur les siennes. Ton cœur rate un battement.

'Calme-toi bon sang…'

Tu trouves ses lèvres froides mais douces. Tu colles ton corps contre le sien cherchant à l'avoir au plus proche de toi. Ta main droite parcoure son dos, tu n'oses pas descendre plus bas que le bas de ses reins.

'ce que je peux être prude des fois…'

Tu mets ton autre main sur sa joue. Sa peau est toujours aussi fraîche mais ça ne te dérange pas. Tu commences même à aimer ça chez elle.

'Maintenant au moins je sais pourquoi…'

Le baiser devient progressivement langoureux. Tu sens que tu perds peu à peu le contrôle de la situation.

'Ce n'est pas le moment pour que mes sentiments me jouent des tours…'

Elle semble alors à prendre l'ascendant sur toi. Elle place ses mains derrière ta nuque. Tu as vraiment envie de t'abandonner à elle. D'ailleurs de douces sensations se font sentir au niveau de ton bas ventre. La tiédeur de sa langue, sa main qui caresse ta nuque, son corps collé au tien… Ça te rend littéralement folle.

'Non de dieu…. Pourquoi est-ce si bon ?... Faut que je stoppe avant que ça aille trop loin…'

Tu ne t'attardes donc pas plus même si l'envie ne te manque pas. Tu te tentes de te séparer d'elle. Néanmoins, elle ne lâche pas prise facilement.

'En plus, elle s'accroche ! Pour ne pas me faciliter la tâche hein'

Tu te dégages bien qu'elle essaie de te ramener à elle à maintes reprises.

'La vie est vraiment injuste… Ou alors je suis trop raisonnable.'

« Désolée, souffles-tu »

Tu inspires un bon coup mais ton cœur ne parvient pas à se calmer.

« J'aurais aimé me battre pour vous mais je ne vois pas ce que j'en tirerai à part de la souffrance, dis-tu sans attendre de réponse »

Tu pars ensuite laissant la reine immobile sous l'effet de l'émotion et remontes dans ta chambre. 'Je m'enfuis… Honte à moi j'ai profité d'un instant de faiblesse d'Elsa.'

Tu commences à avoir mal à la tête, les émotions s'intensifient, se mélangent... Tu ne vas pas tarder à ressentir les émotions de tout Arendelle, tu le sens…


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour bonjour ! Oui je sais j'ai pris mon temps pour le coup ! Mais vous remarquerez que j'améliore mon style (enfin j'essaie) et que le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! Donc pardonnez moi ^^ sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

CH13

Tu viens de passer l'une des pires nuits de ta vie. Ton don prend de plus en plus d'ampleur et te rend la vie difficile, à commencer par t'empêcher de fermer un œil durant pratiquement toute la nuit. Toutes ces émotions te donnent affreusement mal à la tête et tu passes de joie à tristesse sans aucune cohérence.

'Il faut que je trouve une solution... Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi quand même'

Tu te redresses en douceur. 'Comment ce type faisait pour supporter ce don ?'

Tu es dans la bibliothèque assise dans un fauteuil. Tu as certainement succombé au sommeil après avoir cherché à t'endormir pendant des heures. Tu remarques que tu as une couverture sur toi et que le livre que tu as lu tantôt n'est plus sur tes genoux…

'Je me souviens vraiment pas avoir fait ça... bizarre'

"Vous êtes déjà réveillée ?, dit une femme derrière toi, vous devriez encore dormir, vous avez une mine affreuse"

Tu sursautes, surprise, puis reconnais la domestique qui t'a sorti du lit le jour d'avant. 'Elle m'a fait une de ses peurs!'.

"Ça se voit tant que ça ?, dis-tu reprenant ton calme"

Elle acquiesce d'un air grave.

"Ne le dites pas à la reine, je vous en prie, elle s'inquièterait pour moi"

Elle te sourit "Je n'aurais pas besoin de lui parler, elle n'aura qu'à voir votre état. Ça se lit sur votre visage que vous n'allez pas bien"

Tu soupires et te lèves. "Le pire dans tout ça c'est que vous avez sûrement raison"

Elle prend la couverture. "Le déjeuner sera prêt d'ici une petite heure, t'informe-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce."

Tu restes quelques instants immobile et perdue dans tes pensées. 'Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de céder à une impulsion du moment hier… Je vais devoir assumer l'acte jusqu'au bout maintenant et être forte pour ne pas laisser mes sentiments faire le choix pour moi.'

Tu marches ensuite en direction de ta chambre pour te changer et te préparer. Plus tu t'approches plus tu entends des éclats de voix. Rongée par la curiosité tu presses le pas.

'Regardez-moi qui va là'

Tu as un sourire amusé. Et pour cause, la reine est en train de faire un discours devant ta porte en faisant les cents pas et de grands gestes traduisent son anxiété.

'Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'elle parle seulement à ma porte et qu'il n'y a personne dans la chambre, penses-tu moqueuse, en plus je suis sûre qu'elle a dû réfléchir toute la nuit à ce qu'elle allait dire'

Tu t'approches silencieusement pour entendre ce qu'elle dit.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler dans le vide là, poursuit-elle, pourrais-je juste rentrer cinq minutes ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler en face. Je… »

'C'est parce que tu parles seule, ce n'est pas une impression'

Elle semble hésiter à dire quelque chose. Et tu as une idée très claire de ce qu'elle veut dire à cet instant, car tu ressens ce qu'elle ressent. Pendant un moment, tu te focalises sur ses sentiments à elle. Tu tentes de les percer à jour, si bien que, sans que tu ne le réalises, les autres flux d'émotion s'estompent.

Tu la vois alors s'énerver légèrement, tapant presque son pied sur le sol.

'C'est trop drôle, vraiment'

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir la gentillesse de dire un mot !, s'exclame-t-elle. »

'Oh ma porte doit être morte de peur d'avoir affaire à une reine énervée, pauvre petite'

Tu adores la voir ainsi. 'Bon il est temps de trouver LA réplique qui tue avant qu'elle n'en vienne aux mains. J'adorerai la voir défoncer le mur avec ses pouvoir alors que c'est ouvert, mais je dois être raisonnable.'

« Ce n'était pas une impression, te moques-tu, tu parlais vraiment à la porte »

Elle se retourne et te regarde d'un air faussement en colère.

« Et tu m'as laissé faire pendant combien de temps ainsi ?, te questionne-t-elle en rentrant dans ton jeu. »

Tu fais mine de réfléchir.

« Eh bien, précises-tu, pour dire vrai je suis arrivée au moment où tu disais avec éloquence que tu avais l'impression de parler seule, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de te laisser faire encore un peu. Puis ayant peur que tu t'en prennes physiquement à ma porte, qui d'ailleurs n'a rien demandé, j'ai décidé de t'arrêter. »

Elle roule les yeux. « Tu es vraiment impossible, je devais avoir l'air ridicule. »

Tu secoues la tête avant de te décider à poser la question qui te brûle les lèvres. « Et j'attends maintenant de savoir ce que me vaut la visite de sa Majesté la reine, si tôt dans la matinée. Que vouliez-vous tellement me dire ? »

Elle rougit subitement et évite de croiser ton regard. Tu t'approches d'elle avec une sourire satisfait, _et t'arrêtes à ses côtés._

« Aller, je ne mange personne, ironises-tu dans une tentative de la détendre »

Pour toute réponse, elle attrape ton avant-bras et te tire dans ta chambre.

'D'accord elle préfère être dans un endroit plus calme'

« J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit hier, commence-t-elle avec calme, mais… »

'Ah quand il y a un ''Mais'' ça n'annonce rien de bon'

« …tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier, de faire comme si il n'y avait rien eu. Tu m'as dit que tu aurais aimé te battre pour moi. Alors je t'en prie, fais-le ! Et ne nie pas avoir aimé m'embrasser parce que sérieusement je ne te croirais pas. »

Elle croise alors les bras en te regardant avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

'Et voilà je l'avais dit. J'ai fait une énorme bêtise hier en pensant pouvoir m'en sortir si facilement.'

« C'est que… » Tu n'as pas le temps de finir qu'elle pose un doigt sur tes lèvres.

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, susurre-t-elle »

Tu acquiesces et laisses ton regard se plonger dans le sien. 'Elle va sortir quelque chose de drôle je le sens, et elle a cette malice dans les yeux.'

« Je suis la reine et tu es mon sujet. Donc tu obéis à mes ordres. »

' Ca s'est de l'argument je dois l'avouer, penses-tu amusée'

Vous vous regardez un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Plus sérieusement, reprend-elle, tu dis que tu n'en tireras que de la souffrance. C'est vrai qu'étant donné la situation, c'est le risque. Nous serons peut-être séparées, un jour. Mais moi je suis prête à souffrir pour être à tes côtés, j'ai déjà payé le prix fort une fois d'ailleurs.»

Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être touchée. 'Je dois garder la tête froide, t'ordonnes-tu en vain'

« Tu oublies que lutter contre ses sentiments c'est aussi de la souffrance. Et crois-moi je le sais mieux que quiconque. Que ce soit à cause de mes pouvoirs, ou mes sentiments amoureux… Je suis la reine d'un royaume, tu sais. Et qu'attends-t-on d'une reine ? Qu'elle épouse un roi et soit irréprochable. »

Elle fait alors les cents pas à nouveau, totalement dans son discours.

«Ma vie a été construite, organisée pour que je réponde à cette attente. Alors quand j'ai découvert mon attirance pour les femmes, j'ai tout essayé pour effacer cette partie de moi et être celle que je devais être. Mais on ne peut pas supprimer une part de nous en un claquement de doigt, tu vois. C'est même la pire chose à faire, de se voiler la face.»

Tu sens la tristesse dans sa voix. 'Ca me rappelle quand j'ai découvert ma propre attirance pour les femmes... C'est jamais évident, mais pour elle ... Ca a dû être encore plus dur'

«Enfin… Tout ça pour dire que à vouloir rejeter tes sentiments, tu vas plus te détruire que te préserver. »

Tu restes quelques instants sans rien dire. 'Elle a raison au fond... mon attitude, mon choix n'est pas le bon. Mais c'est horrible de se dire, que si je m'attache, ce que je fais toujours, et que je trouve un moyen de rentrer d'où je viens, je devrais laisser derrière moi la personne que j'aime… '

Tu baisses le regard et fixes le sol. Tu expires lentement pour évacuer la tension nerveuse. Tu réfléchis à quoi dire, quelle décision prendre. Tu sens alors sa main caresser ta joue dans une attitude purement protectrice et pleine de tendresse. Un ''courant électrique'' parcours tout ton corps. Tu ressens quelque chose de fort et indescriptible à la fois. 'Ce sont ses sentiments ?'

Tu viens alors te perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux. Ils te font penser à des saphirs. 'surement à cause de leurs nuances de bleus et leur profondeur, j'imagine'

« Elsa, je…»

Et avant que tu puisses dire quoique ce soit, Anna débarque dans la chambre en criant un « bonjour ! ».

Elle regarde alors autour d'elle avec des yeux surpris, puis focalise son attention sur chacune d'entre vous.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez toutes les deux dans une chambre et sans une seule bougie pour éclairer la pièce ? »

Tu as un sourire qui traduit exactement la bêtise que tu t'apprêtes à sortir.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, c'est ta sœur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à me montrer qui devait me plaire. Mais dans le noir ce n'est pas pratique je trouve…»

Tu as la voix pleine de sous-entendu en disant cela. La jeune blonde te regarde avec des yeux ronds puis rougit vivement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, se défend-elle, Anna tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? »

Anna vous regarde l'une après l'autre. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne ferai aucun commentaire, se contente-t-elle de dire, allons plutôt déjeuner. »

Tu ricanes doucement. Tes yeux rencontrent ceux de la reine. 'Ouh.. Ce regard ! Elle est contrariée de ne pas savoir ce que je voulais dire, j'en mettrai la main au feu. Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire.'

"Je vous rejoins, je vais juste me changer, les informes-tu"

Elles acquiescent. Anna est la première à sortir. Sa soeur, au contraire, semble hésiter avant de te dire: "On en reparle plus tard"

Elle te sourit légèrement, et vient t'embrasser sur le coin de tes lèvres. 'Ce n'est surement pas accidentel...'

Tu n'arrives pas à sortir un traitre mot, tu l'observes seulement sortir de la pièce. 'Je déteste ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi...'

Tu te crois alors seule, mais un petit rire, t'indiques que tu fais erreur.

« Que c'est beau de te voir te déchirer ainsi »

'Qu'est-ce que...'

Tu te tournes et reconnais l'homme avec qui tu as passé l'accord.

'Comment il est arrivé là, lui? Téléportation ? Ou alors c'est un sacré voyeur... D'ailleurs j'aurais dû le voir ! Raaaah ça me prend la tête'

« C'est un passe-temps chez vous, d'embêter votre monde ?, demandes-tu sans masquer ta contrariété »

Il se contente d'afficher un rictus qui n'annonce rien de bon.

« Tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal pour l'instant avec ce don, tu sais »

Tu éclates de rire. « Vous vous foutez de moi là ! Moi je trouve que je suis en galère totale… »

Il te regarde avec sérieux et secoue la tête.

« A ce stade, j'étais déjà en train de m'isoler et refuser qu'on me touche…, déclare-t-il. »

'Il me raconte sa vie? Sérieusement? '

Tu hausses les épaules et pousses un soupire. « S'isoler ne changera rien de toute manière. »

Il semble avoir compris quelque chose mais ne le partage pas avec toi. 'Faut pas croire au père noël non plus, je suppose !'

Il vient s'asseoir en face de toi sur le rebord de ton bureau. Tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit et roule des yeux exaspérés au possible.

« Je suis venu te mettre en garde.»

Tu hausses un sourcil. 'Pourquoi me préviendrait-il ? Parce que franchement il n'a rien d'une bonne fée ou je ne sais quoi, ce type'

« Me mettre en garde ?, lâches-tu finalement, c'est une blague c'est ça? En tout cas ce n'est pas drôle »

Il n'a pas l'air étonné de ta réponse.

« Elle va se marier et elle te brisera le cœur, crois-moi. Je dis ça pour toi..»

Tu le regardes choquée. 'Elsa ? C'est d'elle qu'il parle ? Elle ne ferait jamais ça'

Il reprend alors, sachant très bien qu'il a touché un de tes points faibles.

"Que croyais-tu en l'embrassant ? Qu'elle oublierait son devoir ? Entre son royaume et toi, elle n'hésitera jamais. Elle te veut peut-êtreà ses côtés mais pour son peuple elle mettra fin à votre relation."

Tu serres tes poings sous l'effet de ta colère. 'Il veut me pousser à bout, je le sais. Ca le fait littéralement jubiler que je sois aussi sensible à ses paroles... Surtout que ce qu'il dit là est possible au fond...'

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais dites-le au lieu de raconter des sornettes!, vocifères-tu, j'ai d'autres choses à faire »

Il te lance un regard amusé.'Ce type…Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de l'étriper ? Je ne sais pas... ma gentillesse surement'

« Tu perds ton sang froid, très chère, remarque-t-il pour envenimer les choses, Je veux te donner un moyen de rentrer chez toi, vois-tu, car c'est ta place après tout. Et cela t'évitera de la voir au bras d'un autre»

Ta mâchoire se crispe. 'Je dois trouver un moyen de me calmer. Parce que là c'est lui qui mène le jeu'

"Mais, ajoute-t-il, je ne veux plus jamais t'avoir dans les pattes en échange"

'Ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes ? Ma présence l'embêterai ?... Il cache quelque chose là. '

"Je peux savoir en quoi je vous dérange ?, t'enquiers-tu, parce que je ne vois pas comment je peux vous importuner d'une quelconque façon"

Il arbore alors un sourire sardonique. 'Ca ne laisse présager rien de bon'

"Parce que j'ai l'ultime certitude que tu ne pourras t'empêcher de contrarier mes plans"

'Ses plans ? Quel stratagème a-t-il inventé ? Cet homme sert ses intérets depuis le début et apparement il y a un but final à tout cela'

"Quels sont donc ces projets auxquels je pourrai porter préjudice?, te renseignes-tu"

Son regard torve se pose sur toi. "Ca ne regarde que moi, fulmine-t-il"

Cette réponse ne te plait guère, et ton soupir le souligne largement. 'Il ne pourrait pas répondre clairement pour une fois?'

"Je ne veux plus passer d'accord sans connaitre exactement ce que ça implique, répliques-tu"

Tu affiches un sourire satisfait. L'expression de l'homme traduit sa contrariété. 'J'ai marqué un point.'

Le sorcier se lève et te toise d'un air mauvais. "Tu regretteras bientôt de ne pas m'avoir écouté et tu me supplieras de te donner ce moyen de rentrer chez toi, siffle-t-il, tu vas avoir le coeur en miette, petite"

Il disparait alors en ne laissant aucune trace de lui. 'Il avait l'air si convaincu ... Le pire est à venir et je vais en faire les frais, pour changer !"

Tu vérifies plusieurs fois qu'il soit réellement parti en inspectant chaque coin et recoin de la pièce,et te prépares d'autant plus rapidement que ta tension nerveuse est à son comble.

'Pourquoi j'ai toujours autant de soucis à la fois, non de dieu!'

Quand tu entres enfin dans la salle à manger, tu as vraiment l'air agacé. 'Ce type m'a gaché la journée avec ses prévisions néfastes... Etce fichu mal de tête qui ne fait qu'empirer !'

Tu t'assoies brutalement sur une chaise à côté de la princesse et lèves finalement les yeux. Tu vois qu'Elsa semble se soucier de toi. Nonobstant l'envie évidente de converser ensemble, aucune de vous ne dit un seul mot. Vous n'échangez que des regards. Le tien est légèrement émerilloné, une fois ton mécontentement passé, et le sien est à la fois doux et profond. Tu réalises que tu pourrais rester à la regarder ainsi pendant des heures sans éprouver la moindre lassitude.

"Tu viens au bal de ce soir ?, te questionne la jeune rousse mettant ainsi fin le silence"

Tu te tournes vers elle. "Encore un bal ?, t'étonnes-tu"

'Ils passent le temps à organiser des bals ma parole!

Anna aprouve vigoureusement d'un signe de tête tandis que la souveraine semble être amusée par ta réaction.

"Ce genre de réjouissances est courant pour la noblesse, atteste Elsa, tu finiras par t'y accoutumer"

'Me familiariser avec les bals ? Moi ? Jamais ! Je vais surtout passer maître dans l'art de regarder les gens danser'

« Alors tu veux bien venir ? Tu veux hein ? Tu veux ?, te répète Anna en t'agrippant l'épaule et te secouant »

'Si son objectif est de m'horripiler au possible jusqu'à ce que je craque, je dois bien admettre que c'est efficace'

« Stop, arrête je viendrai !, t'exclames-tu au bord de la crise de nerf, tu as gagné »

Tu te tournes alors vers Elsa et la contemple longuement. Ton cœur cogne dans ta poitrine incoerciblement. Elle essaie de réprimer un sourire, tu le sais. 'Tu voulais donc que je vienne toi aussi'

La reine se lève alors « Je vais devoir vous laisser, informe-t-elle avec une mine contrariée, les affaires du royaume m'attendent »

Elle a les yeux braqués sur toi. « A plus tard »

Tu lui souris bêtement. 'Pourquoi ces mots me font cet effet ? J'ai le cerveau qui déconne... Ça n'a rien de romantique ou quoique ce soit d'autre bon sang ! Elle me dit juste ''à plus tard''. Mais son regard... Stop c'est clair maintenant, faut que je me fasse soigner'

Tu la regardes s'éloigner pensive. 'Comment une femme aussi splendide peut-elle être attirée par moi ?'

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'Elsa est différente ?, te demande soudainement Anna »

Tu hausses un sourcil. « Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

Elle se ressert en chocolat chaud en poursuivant : « Je ne sais pas, il y a un quelque chose qui a changé, elle sourit plus... Et je suis persuadée que toi, tu en connais la raison »

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. « C'est vrai. Et je crains que l'une de mes bêtises soit en cause. »

Tu as piqué sa curiosité, tu le sais. Il n'y a qu'à voir la lueur dans ses yeux.

« Je l'ai embrassé, avoues-tu avant qu'elle ne pose la question »

La princesse reste quelques instants sans rien dire puis semble fêter une ''victoire'' toute seule enlevantles bras au ciel.

« Racontes moi tout !, te prie-t-elle en t'attrapant le bras comme pour éviter que tu t'enfuies»

Tu ris doucement. « Il n'y a rien de bien exaltant à dire. Cependant elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait être avec moi.

-Et qu'as-tu décidé ?

- Qui sait..., dis-tu dans le but de la faire languir »

Sa moue contrariée t'amuse. 'Comment suis-je censée résister à ça ?'

« Je vais lui laisser une chance de me convaincre, je suppose »

Ta voix se veut neutre mais ton intonation et ton regard trahissent ostensiblement tes intentions.

Elle sourit « Tu fais le bon choix, poursuit-elle, et Elsa le sait ? »

Tu secoues la tête. « Pas encore, ajoutes-tu, je vais peut-être lui dire ce soir.

-Que c'est romantique..., pense-t-elle à voix haute »

Tu es gênée. Tu caresses nerveusement ta nuque avant de passer ta main dans tes cheveux.

« Oh !, s'exclame Anna, j'allai oublier ! Ce soir n'oublie pas de mettre un masque ! »

Tu la regardes sans comprendre. 'Un masque ? A quoi ça pourrait me servir ?'

Devant ta stupéfaction, Anna ajoute promptement : « Tous les invités en auront, c'est le principe d'un bal masqué. D'ailleurs, Elsa t'en a sûrement choisi un... Ou alors elle t'en fera parvenir une sélection. »

'J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'Elsa me materne un peu beaucoup mais au fond... j'aime bien'

« Je verrai ça le moment venu, dis-tu songeuse. »

Vous finissez de manger avant de vaquer l'une et l'autre à vos propres occupations. En ce qui te concerne, tu déambules dans ta chambre encore et encore.

'Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer d'avouer vouloir qu'elle soit mienne et que j'accepte de prendre le risque de souffrir … Mais je sens qu'une fois en face d'elle je serai totalement hébétée'

Tu ressasses alors mille scénarios possible avant de te laisser tomber sur ton lit et d'enfouir ta figure dans ton oreiller.

'Je déteste me prendre la tête comme ça...'


End file.
